Bajo Cero
by DiLea
Summary: Microrrelato inspirado en un viaje de último curso del instituto William McKinley.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Bajo Cero**_

Lo que pintaba como otro día más en el instituto Mckinley, se había convertido en toda una locura. La emoción por el viaje a la nieve, en fin de curso, estaba causando todo tipo de emociones en los alumnos de último curso.

En los pasillos no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuese Alpine Valley, cerca de Cleveland. La mayoría de aquellos estudiantes ni siquiera habían salido de Lima, ni conocían la capital. El director había organizado este viaje como recompensa a las buenas calificaciones de los alumnos de último curso; una actividad que mezclaba naturaleza con el deporte.

Todos estaban emocionados. Todos los alumnos menos Rachel Berry que, con un panfleto de información del lugar en la mano, caminaba por los pasillos suspirando.

Sus padres casi le habían obligado a ir con sus compañeros de instituto, alegando que sería una buena oportunidad de convivencia y despedida. Lo que sus padres no sabían es que Rachel Berry no caía demasiado bien a sus compañeros de clase. Su enorme prepotencia por convertirse en la mejor, en el grupo de canto, le había costado la simpatía de sus compañeros del coro. Todo eso, mezclado con la intensidad y dramatismo que caracterizaba a la muchacha, la había colocado en el último escalafón del estatus social del instituto.

**-¿Habéis traído todas las autorizaciones?-**_preguntó el señor Schuester._

El profesor de Español y del Glee club había sido, junto a la señorita Sue Sylvester, la entrenadora de los animadores, el profesor asignado para el viaje de último curso.

**-Rachel, ¿tienes tu autorización?-**_preguntó a una cabizbaja Rachel._

**-Si-**_contestó tímidamente sin levantar la cabeza._

**-¿Es que te has dado algún golpe y te has vuelto más tonta de lo que eras?-**_atacó una sonriente Santana._

Santana López es la co-capitana de las animadoras. Ella misma se denomina como la perra del Mckinley, pues su hobby es insultar a todo lo que se le pase por delante. Todo lo contrario a Quinn Fabray, la capitana, la abeja reina, la que domina sobre todo el instituto y que, con una simple mirada, consigue todo a su alrededor. Con su mirada logra congelar a cualquier chico o chica del instituto.

**-¡Santana ya basta!-**_levantó la voz el señor Schuester._

**-Te he dicho mil veces que no malgastes tu tiempo con esa cosa-**_dijo una Quinn con aires de soberbia._

**-Aquí tienes-**_Rachel sacó su autorización para el viaje de su carpeta rosa decorada con estrellas doradas._

**-Gracias Rachel, seguro que nos lo pasamos bien-**_le regaló a Rachel una fingida sonrisa._

El director Figgins había obligado al señor Schuester a ir al viaje a cambio de un mes más usando el aula del coro. Los continuos fracasos, y el empeño de Sue por boicotear el Glee club, habían condenado negativamente al coro del instituto y se habían convertido en el hazme reír y el objeto de burlas del instituto, sobre todo por el grupo de fútbol y sus animadoras.

Rachel suspiró, de nuevo, frustrada en su asiento mientras notaba las constantes risas del grupo de animadoras. Ya se había convertido en rutina que le tirasen granizados, que le hicieran pintadas e incluso que hicieran dibujos obscenos en las paredes del baño, pero pasar todo un fin de semana, con sus respectivas horas y minutos, con un grupo de gente que básicamente sólo le estaba haciendo la vida más imposible… No, no era algo con lo que Rachel había soñado para cuando acabase el infierno en el que estaba envuelta en ese instituto.

**-Muy bien chicos, el viernes salimos desde el instituto. Hemos alquilado dos autobuses e iremos sentados por orden-**_explicó el profesor._

**-¿Por qué?-**_se quejó Quinn Fabray._

**-Quiero un orden y así os mantendremos controlados. Además, no quiero que arméis mucho alboroto en el autobús-**_colocó una mano en la cabeza en señal de malestar._

**-¡Voy a quejarme a la señorita Sylvester!-**_exclamó la capitana._

**-No vas a conseguir esta vez nada, por una vez hemos coincidido en algo y ahora, por favor, continuemos con la clase-**_cogió su libro para buscar la lección por la que se habían quedado el día anterior._

La clase había pasado rápido para Rachel. Cuanto más se acercaba el día del viaje, más rápido corrían las horas del reloj. Se extrañó de no ver al grupito de chicas metiéndose con ella, recogió sus libros de la taquilla y decidió saltarse las clases del Glee por esta vez. No le apetecía escuchar más planes sobre el viaje y todo lo que habían organizado para cuando llegasen a la nieve.

**-¡No pueden hacernos esto!-**_se quejó Santana._

**-Está decidido, el orden es la única manera de mantener a un atajo de idiotas tranquilos en sus asientos-**_dijo la señorita Sylvester mientras echaba unos polvos energéticos en su batidora._

**-Pero…-**_intentó convencerla Quinn._

**-No hay más peros Fabray. No sólo está en juego el estúpido Glee club, sino que también lo están los animadores-**_le dio al botón de su batidora mientras las miraba amenazantes._

**-Los animadores nunca han tenido esa clase de problemas y mucho menos en juntarnos con la escoria-**_explicó la capitana._

**-No hay dinero, lo gastamos en los billetes de aviones del último campeonato y ahora nos toca aguantar a esos estúpidos-**_dijo con la mirada perdida y cargada de odio._

**-Pero me va a tocar aguantar por algunas horas a algún imbécil o, peor aún, a Berry-**_miró a su amiga Santana con pánico en su rostro._

**-Salid de mi despacho antes de que me la ensuciéis con vuestra mediocridad-**_abrió el tapón de la batidora y le dio un gran trago._

Las chicas salieron indignadas de allí por no haber conseguido lo propuesto para asignarse el compañero de viaje. No tenían ni idea de con quién les iba a tocar, pues ni siquiera conocían los nombres de la mayoría de su clase. Ellas lo solucionaban asignando algún mote y ese era el nombre que acompañaba a esa persona durante los años que duraba su estancia en el instituto.

Moco verde, boca chancla, rarita, enano… eran algunos de los ejemplos de nombres que Santana o Quinn asignaban a sus compañeros.

**-¿Por qué no conocemos ninguno de los nombres de la escoria del Mckinley y de la idiota de Berry sí?-**_preguntó Santana al darse cuenta de a dónde habían llegado._

**-Será porque es la peor de todos-**_respondió Quinn mientras se encogía de hombros._

**-Es la más irritante, eso sin duda-**_sonrió la latina._

Desde que se conocieron en el instituto, Rachel y Quinn no habían parado de pelear. Durante varios años, Rachel tuvo que aguantar todos los desprecios y las malas acciones que la rubia le proporcionaba junto a su inseparable amiga Santana.

**-No sé si será su cara, o su constante verborrea insoportable, que cada vez que la veo, o la escucho, me entran ganas de pegarle una bofetada-**_explicó la latina._

**-Es hora de que me marche ya a casa-**_sentenció la rubia._

**-¿Qué te pasa? Te has puesto rara de repente-**_se extrañó al notar el comportamiento de su amiga._

**-Será por el tema de los asientos. Me ha dado un bajón-**_respondió rápidamente mientras recogía su mochila de deporte._

**-Si tú lo dices…-**_se cruzó de brazos mientras observó cómo su amiga salía a toda prisa del instituto._

Santana no se quedó muy conforme con la respuesta de su amiga. Algo raro le pasaba, eso estaba claro, porque nunca la había visto tan nerviosa y a la defensiva con el tema de los raritos de clase… algo que su instinto y, su tercer ojo Mejicano, iban a descubrir.

**-¡Hola Sanny! Te he estado buscando toda la mañana-**_una sonriente Brittany apareció para colgarse del cuello de la latina._

Brittany una chica algo alocada y despistada, pero con un gran corazón, era la única persona en el instituto que conseguía ablandarle el corazón a la furia latina. Ellas dos, junto a Quinn, formaban un grupo inseparable, pues crecieron juntas y crearon un gran lazo de unión.

**-No me gusta que hagas estas cosas en público. Además, me has asustado-**_se separó de la chica mirando a ambos lados del pasillo._

**-Tranquila, no hay apenas gente en el instituto. Además, ¿qué hacías allí parada mirando a la puerta?-**_preguntó curiosa._

**-Estaba preocupada por Quinn. Últimamente está muy extraña-**_le explicó a su amiga._

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?-**_cuestionó preocupada._

**-No es que haya hecho nada, es sólo que le pasa algo y no sé qué es… Algo le preocupa-**_recibió un abrazo de su amiga mientras suspiró aliviada por el contacto._

**-Estará nerviosa con lo del viaje-**_acarició Brittany la espalda de la latina a modo de confort._

**-Será eso… ¿Qué tal las clases?-**_intentó cambiar de tema._

**-Pues bien, hoy en el coro he cantado dos canciones de Britney Spears-**_le contó emocionada mientras da un par de palmaditas._

**-¿Dos canciones?-**_se extrañó._

Normalmente, en clase de canto, Rachel Berry se encargaba de cantar la mayoría de los solos del grupo. A pesar de ser una chica irritante, era la mejor voz de todo el instituto y la esperanza de que el "Glee Club" ganase alguna competición.

**-Sí, Rachel no ha venido a clase hoy. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?-**_se preocupó._

**-La última vez que vi al enano estaba en clase. Eso sí, está más rara de lo normal-**_se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia._

**-¡No la llames así!-**_se enfadó._

**-No sé cómo la aguantas en clase… En el coro debe de estar más insoportable de lo que ya es normalmente.**

**-A mí me gusta como es-**_sonrió._

**-¿Vienes? Voy a casa, te puedo acercar en coche-**_intentó cambiar de tema para no cabrearse._

**-No puedo, ahora tengo debate-**_sonrió nuevamente de emoción._

**-No sé cómo puedes llevar tantas actividades a la vez-**_recogió su mochila de deporte para colgársela al hombro._

**-No son tantas-**_se quedó pensativa mientras se tocó la barbilla con el dedo índice._

**-Las animadoras, el Glee Club, el de ajedrez, el de ciencias, el de debate, el de lectura, audiovisuales, el de la banda de música… ¿Me dejo alguna más?-**_dijo de forma irónica._

**-Te olvidas del club de minoría de gente de color-**_movió la cabeza a modo afirmativo._

**-¿Qué haces en ese club?-**_se sorprendió._

**-Soy negra-**_se quedó callada esperando la reacción de su amiga._

**-¿En serio, Britt?-**_negó con la cabeza._

**-Lo siento San, llego tarde a debate. Nos vemos mañana-**_le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se fue a su siguiente clase dando pequeños saltitos, dejando a la latina estupefacta en medio del pasillo._

Por otro lado, Rachel Berry había llegado a su casa. Corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación, lanzó la mochila a un lado de la cama y se tumbó bocabajo en la cama. Normalmente tenía un ritual al llegar a casa; abría la puerta, saludaba a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla y subía a su habitación para admirar los poster de Barbra Streisand mientras colocaba en el reproductor de música una específica selección de canciones, para ese día en concreto, mientras se duchaba y se ponía cómoda para bajar a disfrutar de la compañía de sus adorados padres.

Rachel Berry era hija de dos hombres. Aunque ellos siempre le habían demostrado cariño, y le habían mimado y consentido todos sus caprichosos, ella siempre había recibido el acoso por parte de sus compañeros por la condición homosexual de sus padres. A pesar de que las burlas y los comentarios groseros habían disminuido con la edad, algunas personas aún lo tomaban como objeto de burla.

Éste hecho nunca había afectado a Rachel. Quería a sus padres con locura y se sentía muy orgullosa de ellos, menos el día en el que la obligaron a ir al estúpido viaje en la nieve que se iba a realizar en el fin de semana.

Era el segundo día que había hecho huelga de silencio en casa y eso la estaba matando. Se giró en la cama y repasó con la mirada toda su habitación, pues necesitaba encontrar una excusa para no ir al estúpido viaje… pero su mente estaba bloqueada y apenas podía pensar.

**-Cariño, ¿no bajas a cenar?-**_se asomó su padre muy tímidamente por el quicio de la puerta._

**-¿Qué hora es?-**_preguntó una adormilada Rachel._

**-Son las 9, te has quedado durmiendo después de venir de clases y no quisimos interrumpirte-**_explicó Leroy dulcemente._

**-¡Las 9!-**_se incorporó en la cama de un sobresalto._

**-No pasa nada, cielo, estabas cansada. Es normal…-**_se quedó callado al observar a su hija moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación._

**-¡Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer!-**_sacó de la mochila los deberes pendientes y los colocó encima del escritorio._

**-Deberías comer algo. Hace días que no comes bien-**_se acercó a su hija para quitarle los libros de las manos._

Debido a las discusiones, y a la rabieta de Rachel, éstos días no había podido descansar bien. Las noches en vela, y los sobreesfuerzos en el instituto por mantener las notas perfectas, habían causado estragos en el cuerpo de Rachel, tanto que incluso se había dormido de puro agotamiento mental y físico.

**-Idiota, idiota, idiota-**_repitió una y otra vez a sí misma mientras bajó a la cocina obligada por su padre._

* * *

><p><em>Y de regalo de cumpleaños...<em>

_Subo el primer capítulo de esta historia que quedaba pendiente._

_Feliz Cumpleaños V! :) :) :)_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Las cosas para Rachel Berry estaban yendo de mal a peor. Lo había intentado todo, desde el típico resfriado hasta una falsa torcedura de tobillo; todo tipo de escusas que le impedirían salir de casa. ¿El problema? El problema era que a Rachel no se le daba muy bien mentir y que se le notaba a distancia cuándo estaba actuando y cuándo no.

Los padres de Rachel no entendían por qué tanto insistir en no ir a ese viaje, incluso le habían comprado todo un kit de supervivencia y la indumentaria adecuada para estar a temperaturas bajo cero. Aunque les entristecía ver a su hija tan decaída, por obligarla a ir, estaban seguros de que en un futuro se lo agradecerían y que regresaría el lunes totalmente ilusionada y contando mil y unas aventuras del viaje al que tanto se empeñaba en no ir.

Leroy e Hiram eran las dos caras de una misma moneda. Leroy era como Rachel, intenso y dramático a la vez aunque también dulce y cariñoso; sólo bastaba una palabra de Rachel y allí se encontraba a sus pies. Por otro lado, Hiram era la voz de la cordura y de la tranquilidad de la casa, el más estricto de la familia y la persona que ponía paz cuando su marido y su hija entraban en bucle dramático. Juntos hacían una combinación perfecta y se querían como si fuese el primer día. Una familia que se complementaba a la perfección, a pesar de no ser el prototipo de familia convencional.

**-Ya verás cómo se le pasará-** _dijo un Hiram preocupado por el estado de su marido._

**-¡Lleva días sin hablarnos y apenas come!-** _dramatizó Leroy llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

**-Esto le vendrá bien. No siempre se tiene que salir con la suya y un poco de aventura no le vendría mal. Ya nos dijeron los profesores que era importante la convivencia con sus compañeros y mucho más siendo el último curso. Se tiene que llevar un bonito recuerdo antes de ir a la universidad, ¿no crees?-** _explicó amablemente para tranquilizarle._

**-Pero…-** _intentó decir con expresión triste._

**-Nada de peros, mañana se irá y en cuanto nos demos cuenta nuestra pequeña estará de vuelta-** _le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de aprobación._

**-Será la primera vez que viaje sola, sin nosotros-** _se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._

**-Leroy, nuestra niña se está haciendo una mujercita y tienes que asumir que cualquier día de estos nos viene con un novio-** _sonrió al ver la cara blanquecina de Leroy._

**-O novia, que Rachel nunca nos ha contado nada sobre ningún chico. Además, no me gustaría la idea de que otro hombre entrara en su vida-** _se cruzó de hombros indignado por el comentario de Hiram._

**-A mí me da igual mientras sea feliz- **_miró preocupado la puerta de su hija._

**-Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto con Rachel. No me gustaría que nos guardase rencor toda su vida-** _volvió a dramatizar mientras Hiram rodó los ojos desesperado por el dramatismo de su marido._

**-¡Dios! ¡Eres igual que tu hija!-** _exclamó mientras le agarra del brazo para llevárselo a la habitación que compartían juntos._

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban en el dormitorio de Quinn Fabray, apenas había podido pegar ojo por los nervios. Había estado todo el día anterior seleccionando cuidadosamente la ropa que llevaría al viaje, pues, al ser la capitana y la reina de las animadoras, no podía ir con cualquier cosa. Las apariencias eran fundamentales para seguir con su estatus social y, para ello, debía dedicar mucho tiempo del día a estos pequeños detalles.

La ropa de nieve no le hacía mucha gracia, apenas resaltaba su escultural y trabajado cuerpo. Tampoco le favorecía en nada pero, si no quería morir de frío, su vestuario debía adecuarse a las condiciones climáticas del lugar al que iban a ir. De todas maneras, echó una gran variedad de ropa por si se daba la ocasión y en el hotel hacía mejor temperatura para lucir sus nuevos modelitos.

**-Cielo, ¿has metido en tu equipaje lo que te compró tu padre?-** _gritó su madre desde las escaleras._

Quinn miró con desagrado la mochilita que le había preparado su padre con los utensilios que el profesor Schuester había pedido en una lista. Intentó colocarla en la enorme maleta, pero… tenía que elegir entre aquella horrible mochila, con tres cosas que no iban a servirle para nada en su calentita cabaña, o el maquillaje. Evidentemente escogió la segunda opción y decidió dejar la mochila de su padre sobre el escritorio.

**-¡Tranquila, mamá, llevo todo lo necesario!- **_gritó a su madre desde la habitación._

Judy y Russel Fabray eran un matrimonio de clase social alta. Sus empresas eran famosas en toda Ohio; siempre rodeados de gran cantidad de fiestas y compromisos con los altos cargos de la ciudad, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado Quinn desde muy pequeñita y que, con ello, llevaba el peso de la familia sobre sus hombros. No sólo tenía que ser la mejor en todo en el instituto, si no que debería seguir el legado y guardar las apariencias.

Al principio lo llevaba mal, por no poder salir con sus amigos a hacer las mismas cosas o permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia con los estudios. E incluso llevaba mal lo de no poder enamorarse de cualquier persona, pues ya se encargarían sus padres de buscarle un buen esposo con el que mantener bien alto el apellido, al igual que pasó con su hermana Frannie. Con el paso del tiempo, Quinn se ha ido acostumbrando y aceptando algo más la situación.

**-Cariño, es muy grande la maleta para un fin de semana-** _dijo al ver a su hija arrastrando la maleta escaleras abajo._

**-Solo llevo lo justo y necesario como tú me dijiste, mamá-** _le contestó con algo de esfuerzo mientras bajaba los primeros escalones._

**-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, el vuelo sale dentro de un par de horas-** _dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija mientras sostenía la taza del café en su mano._

**-¿Cuándo volvéis?-** _preguntó con algo de tristeza._

**-La semana que viene, pero, tranquila, te hemos dejado dinero para que compres lo que necesites-** _recogió su abrigo._

**-Gracias, supongo-** _agachó la cabeza apenada en el final de la escalera._

**-Pásalo bien en el viaje, y ¡Llámame!-** _abrió la puerta mientras su marido le daba un abrazo a su hija._

**-Ok, no hay problema. ¡Buen viaje!-** _ni siquiera le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando los señores Fabray se habían marchado por la puerta._

De repente, el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar. Corrió escaleras arriba para recogerlo y vio la foto que había colocado de su amiga Santana en su móvil.

**-¿Qué pasa San?-** _respondió a la vez que volvía a bajar las escaleras._

**-¿A qué hora paso a por ti?-** _preguntó la latina al otro lado del teléfono._

**-Pues cuando quieras. Ya estoy lista, solo me queda desayunar algo-** _comentó mientras se dirigía a la cocina y abría la puerta del frigorífico._

**-¿En una hora está bien?-** _cuestionó en tono nervioso._

**-Aunque, pensándolo bien, voy a ir a la cafetería de enfrente-** _cerró el frigorífico medio vacío._

**-¿Tus padres se han olvidado de salir a comprar otra vez?-** _dedujo Santana al notar el tono cabreado de su amiga._

**-Con tanto viaje a veces me da la sensación de que vivo sola- **_resopló frustrada._

**-Luego me cuentas. Yo tengo que prepararme aún la maleta-** _espetó despreocupada._

**-¿Todavía? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?-** _recogía el juego de llaves de la mesita de la entrada._

**-Estaba tan nerviosa… que lo único que he hecho ha sido ir a probarme modelitos para saber cuál llevarme-** _soltó velozmente._

**-Ya sabes que a Brittany le da igual lo que lleves, como si vas con un saco de patatas-** _bromeó._

**-¡No te pases, Fabray, que aún te quedas en tierra!-** _gritó enfurecida._

**-Lo siento, te veo en una hora-** _dijo antes de colgar la llamada._

**-¿Has metido todo en la bolsa?-** _preguntó un preocupado Leroy._

**-Sí, papi-** _soltó de modo automático Rachel._

**-¿Llevas el móvil?-** _ésta vez fue Hiram el que se sumaba a la tanda de preguntas._

**-Sí, lo dejé cargando toda la noche-** _suspiró con las manos puestas en su mochila._

**-¿Llevas el kit que preparamos?-** _Leroy agarró los brazos de su hija para que prestara más atención._

**-Sí papi, papá se encargó anoche de revisarme la maleta-** _miró a Hiram con una forzada sonrisa._

**-¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos mi pequeña!-** _exclamó un dramático Leroy mientras se abalanzaba sobre su hija que casi cayó al suelo por el peso de la mochila._

**-Si tanto me vas a echar de menos… podría quedarme y todos felices-** _hizo un último intento._

**-Vale-** _soltó Leroy, de repente, mientras a Rachel se le abrían los ojos de la alegría._

**-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera señorita! Ya hemos hablado del tema un montón de veces-** _Hiram tuvo que poner orden, como siempre, y separar a Rachel del agarre de su marido._

**-Tiene razón, Rachel-** _se serenó Leroy._

**-Siempre haces lo que diga papá. Eres un calzonazos- **_frunció el ceño mientras se giraba para volver al interior de la casa._

**-¡Quieta ahí señorita! ¡Y sube al coche!-** _ordenó Hiram._

Rachel no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su padre, así que con la cabeza baja, y unos sollozos que comenzaban a aparecer, recogió sus cosas y las llevó fuera de la casa.

Leroy cogió las cosas que traía su hija y las metió en el interior del coche mientras Hiram lo arrancaba. Debían llevarla al instituto, punto de encuentro en el que saldrían los correspondientes autobuses para el viaje.

**-¿A qué hora sale el autobús?-** _preguntó Hiram con una sonrisa para animar a Rachel._

**-Dentro de 20 minutos-** _contestó mientras miraba seria por la ventanilla._

**-Seguro que lo pases genial-** _intentó relajar el ambiente tenso._

No contestó. Rachel estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pues iba a sufrir durante tres días y dos noches todo el infierno que soportaba diariamente en clase, con la única diferencia de que al final del día no iba a poder ir a su casa y recibir esa dosis de cariño y protección que le brindaban sus padres. Una escurridiza lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla y, aunque intentó ser fuerte, el contemplar desde la ventanilla los dos autobuses, que la llevarían a ese infernal viaje, le estaba provocando que su estómago se colocase literalmente del revés.

Las 6:30 de la mañana. El instituto estaba vacío, a diferencia de cómo suele estar dos horas más tarde. Un grupo de estudiantes se encontraba organizando los últimos detalles, dejando las maletas en el interior del autobús que le correspondía. Los autobuses se habían organizado, por clases, de la siguiente forma: el grup iban en el primer autobús, mientras que el grupo C iba en el segundo autobús, que era un poco más pequeño.

**-¡Chicos, por favor, poneos aquí!-** _gritó el señor Schuester sin resultado._

**-¡Panda de vagos! ¡O venís aquí u os meto el megáfono por el culo!-** _amenazó la señora Sylvester a través de su megáfono._

**-Gracias Sue-** _comentó Will al ver que su método había resultado._

**-Con esa voz de nena, no me extraña que ni siquiera los del Glee te tomen en serio-** _se metió en el autobús para discutir con el conductor._

**-Está bien… ¡Chicos! ¡Aquí tengo la lista! Os voy a ir nombrando e iréis subiendo al autobús-** _gritó aclarándose la garganta para continuar con la lista._

**-Trae aquí, a este paso no salimos ni mañana- **_dijo Sue quitándole el papel de las manos._

**-Empezamos bien-** _resopló Will mientras se apartaba a un lado para dejar a Sue hablar._

**-¡Artie Abrams y Rachel Berry! ¿Quiénes son estos…? ¡Ah! ¡Cuatro ojos y el ornitorrinco! ¡Adentro, no tengo todo el día!-** _gritó al ver cómo los dos chicos se quedaron mirándola._

**-Voy en silla de ruedas, por si no se había dado cuenta-** _se quejó Artie._

**-¿Crees que eso es duro? Yo vivo con hepatitis-** _ignoró al chico mientras siguió nombrando gente._

**-¿Este autobús tiene rampa?-** _preguntó una preocupada Rachel a Will, que se encontraba dentro del autobús._

**-Le diré que abra la trampilla-** _le contestó el profesor a Rachel._

Mientras Rachel ayudó a su nuevo compañero de asiento, Santana estaba ocupada discutiendo con la señorita Sylvester por su asignación en el autobús.

**-¡No es justo que a Brittany le toque en el otro autobús!-** _exclamó mirando a Quinn que ya subía junto a Sam Evans en el primero._

**-Son las normas, López, así que ve a tu asiento junto a Lady Hummel, por favor-** _ordenó sin presentar ninguna mueca de cambio de actitud._

**-San, solo van a ser unas horas. Además, estoy con Puck. El cuidará de mí-** _dijo Brittany mientras saludaba dulcemente a su nuevo compañero que ya subía en el autobús._

**-No me fío de él. Intenta no prestarle mucha atención y niégate a todo lo que te pida-** _la avisó antes de subirse y despedirse con un abrazo de su inseparable amiga._

**-¡Nos vemos en unas horas! ¡Te escribiré mensajes!-** _se despidió de su amiga y salió corriendo con su mochila con forma de unicornio._


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

El camino en el autobús no fue tan malo como Rachel se imaginaba. El tener que aguantar todas las teorías sobre la guerra de las galaxias y cuáles eran los mejores directores de cine del momento, era algo con lo que se podía lidiar.

**-¿Rachel? ¿Me estás escuchando?-** _preguntó el compañero de la morena._

**-Sí, claro-** _sonrió forzadamente._

En realidad, Rachel estaba en todos sitios menos en ese autobús. Después de una hora, su mente estaba navegando hacia otros lugares; lugares como Broadway, Nyada y otras escuelas a las que pretendía audicionar para poder convertirse en la más grande.

**-Spielberg o Lucas-** _intentó retomar la conversación._

**-¿Qué?-** _espetó separándose de la ventanilla en la que estaba apoyada._

**-No estás prestando atención-** _se enfadó._

**-De verdad, Artie. No sé… ¿Lucas?-** _escogió un nombre al azar._

**-¿Qué argumentos tienes para elegir a Lucas?-** _se interesó por la respuesta de la morena._

**-Titanic estuvo bien. Tiene una banda sonora increíble y Celine Dion es una de las grandes divas de la canción-** _explicó._

**-¿Titanic? Titanic es de James Cameron-** _levantó una ceja extrañado por la contestación de Rachel._

**-No tenía ni idea-** _se encogió de hombros._

**-Contigo no se puede hablar de cine-** _cogió un libro que tenía en su mochila y comenzó a leer, dejando a Rachel el espacio de paz que necesitaba._

Para Quinn y Santana tampoco era un viaje tranquilo. La desilusión por sus correspondientes compañeros de autobús, y la separación de una de sus amigas, estaba haciendo del viaje un trayecto largo y pesado.

**-Quinn. ¡Quinn!-** _intentó llamar la latina en voz baja desde el asiento trasero del autobús._

Quinn, por otro lado, estaba sufriendo las razones por la cuales ella tendría que salir con Sam y las ventajas que supondría para los dos, convirtiéndose así en la pareja ideal para ser rey y reina del baile de promoción.

**-¡Rubia estúpida!-** _gritó algo más fuerte mientras le lanzaba una pequeña bola de papel para que le prestase atención._

**-¿Qué haces?-** _se giró enfadada al notar como le tiraba una bola de papel._

**-Llevo un buen rato llamándote, pero estás muy ocupada con el boca chancla-** _aumentó la voz, algo que llamó la atención de la entrenadora Sylvester._

**-¡Silencio!-** _gritó mientras se levantaba para ver lo que estaba causando alboroto._

-**Para colmo, nos ha tocado la entrenadora en este autobús- **_resopló Quinn mientras volvía su vista al frente._

**-Como vuelva a ver otro objeto volando, os subo en la silla del tullido y os tiro por la trampilla del autobús en marcha. ¿Entendido?-** _amenazó mientras se paraba en medio del autobús para tener una mejor perspectiva de las caras._

**-Sí, señora Sylvester-** _comentaron todos desganados por la amenaza de la entrenadora._

**-¡Os estoy vigilando!-** _exclamó mientras hacía el gesto de llevarse un par de dedos a los ojos para señalizar luego a los estudiantes._

La entrenadora volvió a su asiento en el autobús. Iba a ser muy difícil esquivar a la entrenadora y más sabiendo que tenía ojos en todas partes.

**-Quinn, ya no aguanto más a porcelana-** _volvió a comentar a su amiga._

**-¡Un respeto!-** _exclamó Kurt indignado por el apodo que la entrenadora Sue le puso en su día._

**-¿Cambiamos asientos?-** _preguntó mientras ignoraba el comentario de su compañero._

**-¿Qué pasa con Sue?-** _levantó las cejas mientras miraba de reojo a la entrenadora._

**-No se va a enterar-** _observó cómo cogía un mapa del trayecto._

**-¿Segura?-** _preguntó con algo de temor por la amenaza._

**-¡Ahora!-** _se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba su amiga medio agachada para que no la viese la entrenadora._

**-Hola Santana-** _saludó Sam mientras tragaba saliva al ver la imponente mirada de la latina._

**-¡Esfúmate!-** _le señaló con el pulgar hacia la dirección donde estaba Hummel._

**-Pero la entrenadora…-** _tartamudeó._

**-La entrenadora no te va hacer nada comparado con lo que pienso hacerte yo como no te muevas de ese asiento-** _amenazó al puro estilo Lima Height._

El muchacho sopesó la amenaza de la latina y no tardó ni cinco segundos en decidir que era peor enfrentarse a ella que a la propia entrenadora Sylvester.

**-¡Por fin!-** _exclamó Santana sentándose algo más escondida para que no la viesen._

**-¿Y si nos pillan?-** _preguntó Quinn a la vez que observaba los movimientos de la chica y de la entrenadora._

**-Cuando se vaya a dar cuenta, ya habremos llegado a Alpine Valley-** _sonrió. _

**-¿Cómo va Britt en el otro autobús?-** _preguntó con un tono de voz bajito para no levantar sospechas._

**-Al parecer, mejor que a nosotras. Mira, me ha mandado una foto al móvil-** _Santana sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y abrió la galería donde había guardado la foto de su amiga._

**-¡Vaya…!-** _exclamó al ver la foto de su amiga subida en el asiento del autobús levantando el puño y lo que parecía gritando._

**-Sí, el señor Schuester es un blando y a nosotras nos ha tocado la peor parte-** _rodó los ojos a modo de indignación._

**-Sólo queda una hora, así que no te preocupes que volverás a tener a Brittany contigo-** _sonrió._

**-¡Tú que miras, Gay Berry! ¿Acaso te gusto?-** _exclamó al notar cómo Rachel miraba hacia ellas desde el asiento de delante._

**-No miro nada, pero como otra persona que yo me sé os vea… vas acabar muy mal este viaje-** _señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la entrenadora._

**-¿Y quién se lo va a decir? ¿Tú?-** _acercó su cara hacia la de Rachel._

**-¡Ya basta, San! La estas asustando-** _dijo Quinn agarrando el hombro de su amiga para devolverla a su posición._

**-¿Desde cuándo defiendes al enano?-** _preguntó sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga._

**-Mírala, la estás asustando y tiene cara que de un momento a otro se va a poner a gritar-** _explicó calmadamente mientras Rachel no daba a crédito a lo que había soltado la rubia por su boca._

Hacía muchos años que Rachel no presenciaba un gesto amable hacía ella; algo que la sorprendió tanto, que no sabía qué contestar. Se limitó a darse la vuelta y dejar las cosas como estaban, no quería romper el momento que acababa de vivir con Quinn y quería recordarlo cuando estuviera en la universidad.

**-Tienes razón. Rachel tiene la costumbre de montar escándalos y dramatizar con todo- **_sonrió victoriosa al ver que Rachel se había dado por vencida dándose la vuelta._

Rachel no pudo evitar pensar en el día que conoció Quinn, una muchacha muy distinta a la de ahora… Habían pasado años desde aquellos días, pero lo recordaba como si fuese un tesoro guardado. Se conocieron cuando comenzaron a estudiar juntas en el instituto; se llevaban a la perfección, reían juntas, estudiaban en la biblioteca las mismas materias para prepararse los exámenes… e incluso Rachel la animó a apuntarse a las animadoras cuando a Quinn no le hacía especial ilusión.

Un día estaba haciéndole compañía a Quinn, en su casa, hasta que sus padres regresasen de una de sus numerosas salidas y, al día siguiente, la trató como si fuera una completa desconocida por los pasillos y las clases. Fue entonces cuando Quinn conoció a Santana y, desde ese momento, fue una completa pesadilla para ella.

Al principio, Rachel lo achacó a algo que pudiese haberle molestado, con la esperanza de que se le pasase algún día. Le pidió miles de veces perdón por algo que no tenía la menor idea de haber hecho y así fue pasando el tiempo… perdiendo toda la esperanza poco a poco. Ahora Quinn había escogido otro tipo de compañía, quizás más acorde a su nueva personalidad de reina del instituto.

No pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho. Le dolía mucho el comportamiento de Quinn y se sentía tan culpable, pensando que ella era la responsable de su inapropiado comportamiento con la gente, que no había noche en la que recordase aquel día en casa de Quinn; cada palabra y cada acción, analizando todo al detalle y sin comprender nada. Había días incluso que, cuando miraba a la rubia a los ojos, notaba la esencia de la antigua Quinn. Comportamientos como el que acababa de vivir en el autobús; ese era un claro ejemplo de que algo le ocurría con ella.

El paisaje verde y soleado, tan característico de Lima, había cambiado por completo. Desde el cristal del autobús se podía apreciar un cambio climático tan brusco, que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban totalmente emocionados, mirando asombrados por la ventana. El sol se había medio ocultando, dejando paso a unas nubes blancas, tan blancas y densas como la nieve que decoraba el paisaje y las montañas de alrededor.

Aunque en Lima nieva, al final no quedaba tan densa y blanca como la que estaban apreciando. Los chicos se frotaban las manos disfrutando de lo que estaba por llegar.

Un cartel enorme indicando "Alpine Valley" anunciaba que estaban llegando a su destino. Un gran teleférico se apreciaba a lo lejos, mientras las cabinas subían y bajaban por sus railes. Y, más arriba de la montaña, se podía apreciar una casa enorme de madera; lo que iba a ser su alojamiento en estos dos días que estaban por comenzar.

**-Chicos, no os pongáis nerviosos. En 10 minutos habremos llegado, así que, por favor, mantened la calma-** _dijo Sue al ver cómo los chicos comenzaban a emocionarse._

**-¡Al fin! Espero no tener que partirle la cara al degenerado de Puck cuando lo vea bajar- **_Santana__se crujió los nudillos enfadada por las fotografías que le había mandado Brittany desde el otro autobús._

Fueron los 10 minutos más largos para Quinn y Santana, que estaban deseosas de escapar del infierno del autobús, cada una por un motivo diferente.

El autobús aparcó delante del hotel de madera. Mientras, Sue fue dando la orden de que bajaran y se esperasen, de pie, junto al autobús para explicarles algunas instrucciones a seguir antes de entrar en el hotel.

**-Ahora os tenéis que quedar aquí mientras Sue y yo vamos a registrarnos a todos en el hotel y a recoger las llaves de vuestras habitaciones-** _ordenó el señor Schuester a la puerta del hotel._

**-¿Cómo van las habitaciones?-** _preguntó Quinn después de que Will y Sue regresasen con las llaves del hotel._

**-Hay dos habitaciones-** _dijo mostrando las dos llaves._

**-Un momento… ¿Estás de broma?-** _rio Santana de manera nerviosa._

**-Es una casa rural, aquí hay que amoldarse a lo que hay-** _expresó Will de manera tranquila._

**-Ahora es cuando nos dirá que el baño es público-** _comentó Quinn con gesto indignado._

**-Hay dos baños: uno para chicos y otro para chicas, como en el instituto-** _contestó de manera lógica _

**-Nos vamos a organizar de la siguiente manera: somos 26 personas, incluida la lesbiana y yo, así que 12 chicas a un lado y 14 chicos a otro-** _señaló Sue haciendo referencia al señor Schuester._

**-¿Dónde nos vamos a meter 12 chicas juntas?-** _volvió hablar Quinn._

**-Yo no tengo problemas con eso, aunque me hubiese gustado que estuviésemos más… solas-** _susurró la latina en el oído de su amiga Brittany._

**-Ya lo comprobareis-** _respondió Sue._

**-¿Por qué no mixto?-** _preguntó Puck indignado con la repartición de las habitaciones._

**-No quiero que personas de distinto sexo estén mezcladas. No me fio de vuestras hormonas-** _indicó le entrenadora mientras agarraba una de las llaves que sostenía el señor Schuester._

**-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Sue. Así que… ¡Vamos!-** _gritó mientras dirigía a los chicos para que entrasen a dejar las maletas._

**-¡Y no quiero más preguntas estúpidas!-** _gritó Sue mientras observaba a las chicas pasar mientras ella controlaba desde la puerta que ninguna se escapaba._

**-Qué suerte tienen los chicos, al menos van a estar con el señor Schuester y a nosotras nos ha tocado Sue-** _comentaba Brittany recordando el gran viaje que había pasado en el autobús con su profesor favorito._

**-Peor lo van a pasar ellas…-** _señaló Santana mientras una sonrisa malévola se le formaba en la cara al grupo que no era de los animadores._

El grupo que formaban las animadoras estaba más que acostumbrado al temperamento de Sue y ellas tenían la ventaja de que no las iba a tratar tan mal como al resto. El resto: grupo en el cuál se encontraba Rachel Berry; cabizbaja, aferrada a su bolsa de viaje, como si fuese un salvavidas, y suspirando con cada paso que daba hacia la habitación que iba a compartir con sus once compañeras.

**-Esto me recuerda a mi época en el campamento de verano para gordos- **_explicó Sue mientras observaba la gran habitación rodeada de literas y taquillas para la ropa._

**-¿Estuviste en un campamentos para gordos?-** _preguntó Brittany sorprendida por el comentario de su entrenadora._

**-Iba de instructora, me lo pasaba bien viendo sufrir a esas bolas de grasa. Fue un placer torturarlos, aunque aquí no hay cadenas…-** _espetó observando las literas._


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

Los profesores responsables habían dado unas horas para que los alumnos se habituasen en sus respectivas literas y se preparasen para la que sería su primera actividad en aquel viaje.

Colocaron las sábanas y la ropa en sus respectivas taquillas. Aquello, más que un viaje de fin de curso, parecía un campamento militar… sólo que, en lugar de tierra, había nieve. Todo encajaba, incluso la entrenadora Sylvester parecía un capitán del antiguo ejército nazi.

**-Mira al hobbit, parece un esquimal. Si la empujamos por la ladera seguro que se forma una bola de nieve gigante-** _susurró Santana a su amiga Quinn al oído._

**-No creo que pueda moverse con lo que lleva puesto. Seguro que se hunde en la nieve-** _siguió la broma a su amiga mientras ponía una fingida sonrisa._

**-¡En cinco minutos os quiero fuera!- **_ordenó la entrenadora._

Los chicos ultimaron sus últimos detalles: guantes, gorros, bufandas y abrigos térmicos, apropiados para las bajas temperaturas que adueñaba el lugar.

Un fuerte aire gélido golpeó las caras del grupo de alumnos, que comenzaban a salir de la reconfortante cabaña dónde los habían alojado los profesores.

**-¡Dios! ¡Qué frío!-** _Quinn abrazó con fuerza su cuerpo para poder resguardarse del fuerte viento._

**-En este momento, creo que envidio a la estúpida de Berry-** _miró cómo Rachel estaba tan campante en el exterior._

**-¿Qué demonios?-** _preguntó Quinn al ver a su amiga Brittany salir en pantalón corto y botas._

**-¡Britt! ¿Qué haces en pantalones cortos con el frío que hace?-** _se acercó Santana incrédula por lo que estaba observando._

**-San, me hago un lío con estas cosas, ya lo sabes. Ya bastante tengo con distinguir el invierno del verano para que ahora tenga que combinar la ropa adecuada-** _puso cara de confusión._

**-Al menos tienes todo lo demás-** _comentó Quinn mirando con detalle toda la vestimenta de su amiga._

Después de estar un rato esperando en la fría nieve, el señor Schuester y la entrenadora Sylvester aparecieron con varios papeles en sus manos.

**-¿No pretenderá ponernos deberes ahora?-** _cuestionó Puck con cara de desagrado._

**-¡Eso es lo que deberíais de hacer, panda de vagos!-** _exclamó Sue algo cabreada por el comentario._

**-Chicos, relajaos. No son deberes. Es una ruta del lugar en un mapa a seguir- **_explicó mientras entregaba uno por uno el papel correspondiente._

**-¿Para qué queremos esto?-** _se atrevió a cuestionar Rachel, algo extrañada._

**-Nuestra primera actividad-** _le respondió sonriendo._

**-¿Qué tiene esto de divertido? Ya no somos unos niños para jugar a buscar el tesoro- **_se quejó la latina._

**-He sido testigo de que, en estos años de instituto, apenas os habéis relacionado entre vosotros-** _comenzó a relatar el señor Schuester._

**-¡Qué tontería! Nosotras estamos muy unidas-** _espetó Quinn mientras observaba sonriente a sus amigas._

**-¿Conoces algo de éste chico?-** _señaló a un chico del grupo que ni siquiera había visto en su vida._

**-No-** _contestó, enfadada, por darle la razón al profesor._

**-¿Sabes algo de su vida? ¿No sabes a qué clase va?-** _preguntó indignado._

**-Tampoco es que sea muy interesante su vida-** _susurró Sue al profesor Will._

**-¡Es un ejemplo, Sue! Estoy intentando animar a los chicos-** _se quejó intentando no sonar muy alto._

**-Yo conozco a todos-** _levantó la mano una sonriente Brittany._

**-No hablaba de ti, Brittany-** _comentó dulcemente el profesor._

**-¿Pretendes que, con este estúpido juego, conozca la vida de todos?-** _intentó entender a dónde iba a parar el profesor._

**-Para nada, Santana. Como es matemáticamente imposible que en un día os conozcáis todos, hemos pensado que hagáis ésta actividad por parejas. Los equipos se formarán con una persona del equipo de animadoras, o deportistas, con otra de otros clubes… Así nos aseguramos de que no coincidáis en el sorteo-** _explicó mientras sacaba una bolsa con papelitos dentro con los nombres de los alumnos, exceptuando el de los deportistas._

**-¡Estará de broma! ¿Voy a tener que aguantar durante todo el día a uno de estos anormales?-** _se quejó mientras Will le acercaba a Santana la bolsa con los nombres._

**-Mercedes Jones… ¿Quién coño es Mercedes?-** _gritó mientras miraba entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba a un lado._

**-Soy yo, Santana. Estamos juntas en clase de historia, ¿no te acuerdas?-** _se adelantó una enfadada Mercedes para llegar hasta la latina._

**-Pues… no. Y no me extraña…-** _le respondió mirándola de arriba abajo._

**-¿Tienes algo en contra de mi ropa?-** _se acercó, más cabreada, hacia la latina._

**-¡Como no os llevéis bien os llevo de vuelta a Lima de una patada!-** _exclamó la entrenadora Sylvester mientras separaba a las chicas._

**-No hará falta. Enseguida acabaré esta actividad estúpida y podré volver con los míos-** _hizo un gesto para obligarla a que se apartara de su lado._

**-No creo que esto vaya a funcionar-** _comentó Sue mientras Will iba entregando papeles al resto del equipo de fútbol._

**-¡Artie!-** _gritó Brittany, contenta por su compañero de equipo._

**-No sé si voy a poder moverme bien con la silla por aquí-** _comentó preocupado en la entrada de la cabaña._

**-Tranquilo, Artie. Tenemos un trineo para que tu compañera pueda desplazarte-** _le sonrió Will mientras le acercaba el rudimentario trineo compuesto por unas cuantas tablas de madera._

**-¡Estupendo!-** _exclamó Artie entusiasmado por la nueva aventura que iba a experimentar encima de su nuevo medio de transporte._

William iba, uno a uno, pasando la bolsa. El grupo de deportistas estaba algo emocionado por el reto de superar la prueba, independientemente de quién fuese su compañero. Lo habían tomado como un desafío contra sus compañeros de equipo mientras que las animadoras no lo llevaban tan bien. Ellas sólo querían pasar un fin de semana inolvidable, juntas, antes de que sus vidas tomaran caminos diferentes.

Era el turno de Quinn y apenas quedaban ya papeles y nombres en aquella bolsa. Cerró los ojos rezando porque no le tocara aquella persona que tanto trabajo le estaba costando evitar… Ya bastante tenía con soportar tenerla en el mismo instituto como para que estuviera horas a su lado en aquella actividad.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y, con sumo cuidado, metió la mano en la bolsa. Removió con su mano los papeles que quedaban en el interior y se concentró en sacar cualquier papel menos el que contenía el nombre de Rachel.

**-Kurt Hummel-** _espetó feliz por el nombre que había escogido._

**-No sé por qué te alegras tanto. Yo lo he tenido de compañero de viaje durante unas horas y es insufrible-** _comentó Santana al ver el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amiga._

Quinn suspiro de alivio, cualquier persona que no fuese Rachel era válida para aquella actividad y ni siquiera Santana iba a conseguir que desapareciese esa sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad que tenía en ese instante.

**-Quinn, vas a tener que coger otro papel. Kurt se encuentra en la cabaña, al parecer se ha torcido un pie al bajar del autobús y pisar la nieve. No va a poder hacer ésta actividad-** _le explicaba Will mientras le volvía a poner la bolsa delante._

**-Pero yo ya he escogido. ¡No es justo!-** _se enfadó como si le hubiesen tirado una jarra de agua fría encima._

**-Lo siento, Quinn. Se me olvidó quitar el papel de Kurt de la bolsa-** _dijo a modo de disculpa por el fallo._

**-¡Pero ese no es mi problema!-** _comenzó a sentirse mal por volver a tener que pasar el mal trago de antes._

**-Vas a tener que coger otro papel. No te preocupes, tendrás la oportunidad de estar con Kurt a la vuelta, si tanto lo deseas…-** _respondió Will a la vez que agitaba la bolsa de nuevo._

No había escapatoria y el señor Schuester la había acorralado contra las cuerdas. No había vuelta atrás e hizo el mismo procedimiento que antes, pues necesitaba tener otro golpe de suerte y, aunque ahora había más probabilidad de sacar el maldito papel, tenía que poner algo de esperanza en ello.

**-¡Mierda!-** _exclamó mientras tiraba el papel al suelo y se daba la vuelta enfadada._

**-¡Fabray! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo!-** _gritó el señor Schuester al ver el comportamiento de la joven rubia. Se agachó a recoger el papel._

**-Rachel Berry-** _leyó en voz alta._

Rachel se sorprendió. No por escuchar su nombre, sino por la reacción que tuvo la rubia al ver su nombre en el papel. Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, al igual que un sentimiento de tristeza y de rechazo.

**-Yo me encargo de la capitana caprichosa-** _espetó Sue al ver que Will intentaba acercarse a Quinn._

Los alumnos recogieron todo lo necesario para la actividad que le habían propuesto: el kit de supervivencia y algunos utensilios que les harían falta para completar la primera tarea que les habían impuesto. Recogieron varias prendas de abrigo y se colocaron las botas especiales para caminar sobre la nieve.

Rachel esperaba mientras, en la puerta, a su compañera de equipo. Ella tenía por costumbre llevar todo organizado en su maleta y estaba más que preparada para salir cuando le dijesen.

**-Os voy a explicar en qué consiste este juego. Es muy sencillo. Partiremos desde aquí; veréis que en el mapa hay un punto rojo, ese es el lugar donde nos encontramos ahora mismo. Para ayudaros, a cada cierta distancia, hemos colocado unos banderines… Si veis uno, eso significa que vais por el camino correcto. Tenéis que llegar hasta el punto verde, allí encontrareis una caseta con la bandera del instituto-** _explicó a modo resumen a sus alumnos._

**-¿Está muy lejos?-** _preguntó Puck al mirar de forma incompresible el mapa._

**-Si vais por el camino correcto, y no os perdéis, cálculo que en unas cuatro horas y media estaréis en la cabaña. Por cierto, cada pareja tiene una ruta diferente para que no hagáis trampa-** _concluyó la explicación alzando sus cejas mientras volvía la mirada hacia los chicos deportistas._

**-¿Y cuándo comemos?-** _preguntó Santana._

**-Se os ha proporcionado una bolsa con algo de comida para que os lo comáis por el camino-** _le respondió Will completamente sonriente._

**-Son las doce y cinco. Tenéis hasta las siete de la tarde, que es cuando anochece, para reunirnos todos en la cabaña- **_apretó el botón del cronómetro._

**-¿Qué pasa si llegamos fuera de tiempo?-** _contestó una asustada Rachel al ver que no aparecía su compañera._

**-El que llegue tarde, no se graduará-** _espetó Sue muy seria._

Los alumnos se asustaron al ver la contestación de la profesora, no imaginaron que fuese tan importante el juego que les habían propuesto y, si querían acabar el curso, deberían terminar aquella prueba en aquel tiempo reglamentario.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Will sonrió al ver cómo cooperaban con sus compañeros. Marcarles un objetivo común estaba dando buenos resultados y, si querían terminar el curso, deberían de cooperar y llevarse bien, que era el objetivo primordial del juego.

**-¿No crees que te has pasado, Sue?-** _preguntó Will a la entrenadora._

**-Conozco a esta gente y, si no les metes miedo, nunca van a aprender-** _contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

**-¿A qué esperáis? ¡El tiempo corre!-** _gritó entusiasmado para que los alumnos recogieran su bolsa de comida y salieran campo a través._

Rachel veía, preocupada, cómo sus compañeros ya emprendían el camino que debían de seguir. Se sentó en el rellano del hotel y apoyó su espalda contra la fría pared de madera que conformaba aquella fachada. Suspiró resignada, éste sin duda iba a ser el peor viaje de su vida… no sólo por el rechazo de Quinn al no quererla de compañera, sino porque no iba a poder terminar el curso si no llegaba a la estúpida caseta, que marcaba el estúpido juego que habían inventado los profesores para que se conociesen mejor.

**-Rachel, ¿qué haces aquí aún?-** _cuestionó Will al ver a su alumna en el suelo._

**-Quinn no quiere ser mi compañera. Se marchó cuando sacó el papel y no la he vuelto a ver-** _explicó casi con el llanto en los ojos._

**-Sue ha ido a hablar con ella. En seguida estará contigo y, tranquila, tú tienes tiempo extra para terminar la prueba-** _le guiñó el ojo mientras se adentraba en busca de Sue._

Cinco minutos fue el tiempo que tardó Quinn en salir desde que Will entrase en busca de la entrenadora. Una Quinn algo malhumorada, y con pocas ganas de conversación, salía del hotel como si la cabaña estuviese ardiendo.

**-¡Vamos! No quiero perder el tiempo y según las reglas tengo que llegar con mi compañero-** _gritó la rubia mientras se paraba en seco sin tan siquiera mirarla._

**-¡Voy!-** _contestó con la misma intensidad con la que le había hablado su compañera._


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Quinn optó por no dirigirle la palabra a su compañera. Llevaba veinte minutos sin apartar la mirada de aquel mapa, que se situaba junto a sus manos, ya algo arrugado por el estado de ánimo de la rubia. Rachel decidió no hablar y dejarle espacio a la rubia; la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no había que acercarse mucho a ella cuando tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios casi apretados de la rabia.

**-Girando por el quinto árbol, hacia la derecha, se encuentran dos caminos. El correcto es el situado más al norte… ¡Maldito juego!-** _iba susurrando para sí misma, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Rachel se percatase de lo que decía._

Rachel prefirió dejar a la rubia que dirigiese la marcha, aunque ella estaba segura de que llevaban como cinco minutos dando vueltas en círculos. Dudaba en si decírselo o no.

**-Creo que el mapa está mal-** _se paró cansada de seguir el juego._

**-¿Puedo?-** _preguntó con algo de temor mientras alargaba la mano para que le diera el mapa._

**-No creo que vayas a solucionar nada-** _espetó con desprecio, sin apenas mirarla._

Rachel repasó varias veces las señales indicadas y observó las pistas que les habían dejado para poder llegar hasta aquel camino bifurcado. Miró detalladamente los árboles y trazó una marca con la navaja multiusos que tenía en su kit de supervivencia.

**-Así sabremos si vamos por el camino correcto-** _explicó al ver la cara curiosa de Quinn._

**-¿De qué nos va a servir eso?-** _preguntó con algo de frío por estar parada en la helada nieve._

**-Pues al menos sabremos si estamos dando vueltas en círculos. No sé, al menos es algo-** _se encogió de hombros._

Rachel caminó y contó los árboles que se encontraba, a la vez que los iba marcando con su navaja. Cuando contó el quinto árbol, se paró y observó alrededor. Se acercó a una zona de matorrales y, mientras apartaba las ramitas, encontró la bifurcación del camino mencionado en el mapa.

**-¡Mira Quinn! ¡Lo he encontrado!-** _exclamó entusiasmada y orgullosa de su trabajo._

**-Podían haber puesto en el mapa que el camino estaba oculto. Así no hay quien encuentre nada-** _se adelantó y cruzó en dirección a uno de los caminos._

**-¡Quinn! ¡Espera!-** _gritó para que se detuviese._

**-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-** _preguntó enfadada por la interrupción de la morena._

**-Tenemos que saber cuál es el camino correcto-** _comentó observando ambos caminos._

**-¿Qué dice el mapa?-** _se acercó con los brazos cruzados sin bajar la guardia._

**-Dice que hay que tomar el que está situado más al norte-** _arrugó el ceño._

**-Perfecto… ¿Cómo vamos a saber cual está más al norte?-** _levantó los brazos indignada._

**-No llevarás una brújula, ¿verdad?-** _cuestionó la morena mientras buscaba por su mochila._

**-¡No! No suelo llevar esa clase de cosas en el bolso-** _se quedó observando cómo la morena entraba en pánico._

**-¡Oh, no! Cuando fuimos a comprar una… ¡Ya no quedaban en la tienda! Nunca pensé que me haría falta en un viaje de fin de curso-** _se sentó en la nieve intentando pensar una solución._

**-A este paso nunca llegaremos y, lo que es peor, nunca nos graduaremos-** _intentó ver hacia dónde se dirigían sendos caminos._

**-No se ve nada, Quinn. Ni siquiera hemos visto a algún compañero, ni ningún dichoso banderín que nos indique el camino correcto-** _se levantó mientras se sacudía la nieve del trasero._

La situación estaba algo menos tensa entre ellas. Se hablaban aunque sólo fuese para ayudarse mutuamente, pero la desesperación y la falta de cooperación entre ambas estaban dificultando lo que debería de haber sido un juego para conocer a su compañera.

**-Creo que tengo algo…-** _dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el camino._

**-¿El qué?-** _miró curiosa cómo Quinn rebuscaba algo en su mochila._

**-Mi padre me compró un reloj para el viaje. Creo que llevaba una pequeña brújula en la correa…-** _comentaba tranquilamente mientras seguía buscando en su mochila._

**-¿Dónde está el reloj?-** _preguntó emocionada al tener la solución._

**-En mi muñeca-** _le enseñó el reloj que estaba correctamente situado._

**-Pero…-** _se quedó muda al contemplar cómo el reloj que llevaba Quinn no tenía ninguna brújula en su correa, tal y como había mencionado ella minutos antes._

**-Le arranqué la brújula, no me gustaba cómo quedaba-** _explicó tranquilamente._

**-¿Dónde la metiste?-** _rezó para que la tuviese y que aún funcionase._

**-La lancé a algún lugar de la mochila-** _dijo mientras Rachel se desesperaba, por momentos, caminando de un lugar a otro._

Mientras tanto, los demás compañeros seguían sus respectivas rutas. Brittany empujaba a Artie por todas las laderas mientras éste le iba indicado por dónde tenían que marchar. Con el medio de transporte del chico, podían llegar a la mitad de tiempo que el resto. Los demás se las apañaban como podían, caminando bajo la espesa nieve y el temporal que se les venía encima.

**-¡La encontré!-** _exclamó mientras mostraba la pequeña brújula en sus dedos._

**-¡Al fin! ¿Por dónde vamos?-** _preguntó mientras se colocaba la mochila para reemprender la marcha._

**-Espero que funcione-** _dio unos pequeños golpes a la mini brújula para saber si ésta funcionaba._

**-¡No le des así! ¡La vas a romper!-** _exclamó Rachel al ver los movimientos de la rubia._

**-¡Por aquí!-** _señaló con el dedo uno de los caminos._

Avanzaron diez minutos más por el camino y encontraron un banderín de los que había colocado Will. Suspiraron aliviadas al ver que estaban en el camino correcto y darse cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido.

**-¿Y ahora?-** _preguntó Quinn._

**-Después del banderín, tenemos que pasar por una zona con muchos árboles hasta encontrar un claro. De ahí tenemos que caminar un buen rato en dirección a la montaña más alta-** _leyó las instrucciones detalladas._

**-¡Vámonos entonces!-** _gritó algo más emocionada al ver que había cumplido con el primer recorrido del mapa._

Ya sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más de la mitad del camino y todo habría acabado. Hasta ahora no había sido una mala experiencia para Quinn, pues Rachel se estaba ciñendo al juego y no resultó ser tan cargante como creía que iba a ser.

La zona de árboles era algo frondosa. Iban a tardar más de lo estipulado en salir hasta encontrar el claro, pero Rachel siguió con el mismo procedimiento de marcar los árboles por dónde pasaban, trazando así una línea recta imaginaria para llegar al otro extremo del pequeño bosque.

Caminaron en silencio. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Rachel y Quinn estaban en el mismo espacio sin que se pelearan. Y, aunque Rachel se moría de ganas de acribillar a preguntas a Quinn, no quería romper la atmosfera que habían creado de tregua.

**-No parece tan difícil después de todo-** _dijo la morena sin apartar la vista del mapa._

**-¡Mira!-** _tocó el hombro de la morena mientras señalaba con la otra mano una pequeña montaña._

**-¿La montaña? ¿Qué quieres que vea?-** _intentó enfocar con sus ojos._

**-¡No! ¡La pequeña caseta!-** _volvió a señalar a la misma dirección._

**-Yo solo veo nieve y más nieve-** _se encogió de hombros._

**-¿Cuándo piensas ir al oculista?-** _soltó de repente._

**-¿Oculista?-** _se quedó paralizada._

Rachel se quedó helada y no era por la nieve que tenían alrededor. La mención del oculista había removido el pasado en el que Quinn la había aconsejado de ir al oculista por los pequeños problemas que tenía para visualizar bien en las distancias largas.

Quinn, sin embargo, se encontraba ajena a todo lo que le pasaba a Rachel. Intentaba escalar un árbol, que se encontraba en aquel claro, para poder ver, desde más altura, la pequeña caseta situada en lo alto de una pequeña montaña.

**-¡Creo que es la caseta del mapa!-** _gritó con una sonrisa de la que hacía tiempo que Rachel no disfrutaba._

**-¿Estás segura?-** _le_ _preguntó Rachel mientras miraba preocupada la altura en la que se había subido Quinn._

**-Hay que ir a aquella montaña-** _miró la expresión preocupada de Rachel._

**-Pero… ¿Y el mapa? ¿Y si no es esa cabaña?-** _no le estaba gustando la idea de Quinn._

**-Cuántos antes lleguemos, antes terminaremos y, así, podremos graduarnos-** _comenzó a descender del árbol._

**-¡Cuidado!-** _gritó Rachel al ver cómo una rama, que sostenía el pie de Quinn, se quebraba por el peso provocando que el cuerpo de la rubia impactase en la fría nieve._

**-¡Joder! ¡Qué daño!- **_gritó Quinn medio enterrada en la nieve y con una expresión de dolor._

**-¿Estás bien?-** _se acercó asustada._

**-¡No! ¡Me he torcido el tobillo!-** _gritó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el tobillo mal herido._

**-¿Me dejas verlo?-** _intentó poner las manos sobre el tobillo de la rubia._

Quinn asintió, pues tenía que dejar su orgullo a un lado y dejar que, la única persona que se encontraba a su alrededor, le prestara algo de ayuda para poder seguir con la actividad.

**-Será mejor que no te quites la bota-** _comentó mientras movía el pie de su compañera de un lado a otro._

**-¿Por qué? Me duele a horrores-** _intentó levantarse, ayudándose del árbol que tenía a su lado._

**-Porque una vez que saques el pie de ahí, no vas a poder volver a meterlo y creo que no es buena idea que andes por la nieve así-** _ayudó a levantarse a la rubia cogiéndola por el brazo._

**-Tampoco es que tengamos muchas opciones-** _apoyó su espalda en la madera mientras veía cómo Rachel observaba de nuevo el mapa._

**-Tienes razón, ya no tenemos opciones. Iremos a esa caseta-** _se metió el mapa en la mochila._

**-¿Y si no es el lugar?-** _cuestionó Quinn algo avergonzada por la idea estúpida que le había llevado a caerse de un árbol._

**-Eso es lo de menos. Sea, o no, tenemos que ir hasta ahí y pedir ayuda-** _pasó un brazo por la espalda de la rubia y colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros._

**-¿Qué pasa con la prueba?-** _dijo sorprendida por el comportamiento de Rachel._

**-Tú siempre has sido mi prioridad-** _espetó con media sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar aguantando todo el peso de la rubia._

Quinn observaba sorprendida el gesto de bondad que estaba teniendo Rachel, a pesar de todas las malas cosas que le había hecho en todos estos años. Estaba con ella, seguía ahí cómo el primer día en el que se conocieron. Aquél tiempo en el que eran buenas amigas y que, por circunstancias, habían querido que se convirtieran en lo que eran ahora.

Rachel intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, cargar con todo el peso de Quinn y el de sus mochilas. La nieve dificultaba la tarea. La espalda y los hombros de Rachel comenzaban a resentirse y el calor que estaba produciendo su cuerpo, por el sobreesfuerzo, mezclado con el temporal que se había levantado… no ayudaba en la nueva misión de Rachel.

**-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás muy mal? ¿Quieres algo?-** _preguntó una asustada Rachel._

**-No es nada. Es el frío que se me ha metido en los ojos y me molesta-** _se limpió las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre._

**-¡Ya puedo ver la caseta!-** _exclamó contenta por poder ver a lo lejos aquella caseta que Quinn le había comentado anteriormente._

**-Te lo dije, no estamos tan lejos-** _intentó animar a Rachel para que siguiese._

**-Aún queda camino y subir la pendiente-** _miró preocupada por el trabajo que aún le quedaba por hacer._

**-Todo saldrá bien-** _esbozó una tímida sonrisa aunque miró con algo de preocupación._

**-¿Te sigue doliendo?-** _se percató de que apenas apoyaba el pie en la nieve._

**-Está mejor-** _mintió al ver la cara de preocupación de la morena._

Las chicas siguieron por aquel camino rocoso y con tan poca estabilidad. La nieve mojaba las piedras que conformaban el camino y, aunque llevasen botas para la nieve, el terreno estaba resbaladizo. A cada paso que daban, Quinn ponía una mueca de dolor y sentía como si su pie fuese a reventar dentro de aquella apretada bota. Las ganas de sacársela estaban rondando por su mente cuando llegaron al borde de la ladera.

**-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien-** _dijo al ver cómo la morena seguía con su cara de preocupación a la vez que se sentaba en unas de las rocas._

**-No es eso, es que llevamos mucho tiempo caminando y desde el claro no he visto ningún banderín. Ni tan siquiera nos hemos cruzado con alguno de nuestros compañeros**_**-**__ miró hacia todos los lados en busca de alguna señal que le indicase que estaban en el buen camino._

**-Seguro que dentro de la caseta hay alguien, o algún teléfono, para pedir ayuda. Aquí los móviles no tienen cobertura- **_comentó mientras volvía a guardar el teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo._

**-Será mejor que repongamos fuerzas. La subida no parece fácil- **_sacó las bolsas de comida que habían recogido al inicio de la prueba y las colocó junto a ella._

**-Un tiempo de descanso no me vendría mal, aunque no sé si el tiempo nos va a conceder esa tregua-** _miró Quinn hacía el cielo._


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

El cielo estaba cada vez más negro. Las grandes nubes tapaban el poco sol que hasta hacía apenas unos minutos brillaba tímidamente. Las chicas comían lo más rápido posible, pues la tormenta se acercaba y, si querían subir la pequeña pendiente, no podían perder tiempo. Conforme pasaban las horas, las temperaturas bajaban.

Rachel, desesperadamente, seguía observando e incluso se aventuraba a caminar alrededor. Buscaba alguna señal de alguno de sus compañeros y, aunque de manera inútil, intentaba levantar el móvil buscando alguna señal que le hiciese ver aquella rayita, tan esperada, que indicaba el nivel de cobertura.

**-¡Rachel!-** _levantó la mano desde la roca para que la viese._

**-¿Has visto a alguien?-** _preguntó con algo de esperanza._

**-No, pero es hora de que nos marchemos. ¡No me gusta nada cómo está el cielo! Por no hablar del viento…-** _se colocó alrededor del cuello la braga para el frío y la subió para taparse hasta la boca._

**-Vámonos entonces-** _volvió a pasar su brazo por la espalda para servirle de apoyo a la rubia._

**-Gracias-** _agradeció sonriéndole a la morena._

La primera sonrisa sincera que Rachel recibía de Quinn desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un gesto que le hizo sacar la mayor fuerza posible para arrastrar su diminuto cuerpo junto al de su compañera.

Comenzaron con la pendiente. Rachel se agarraba, con la mano que le quedaba libre, a algunas de las piedras que sobresalía para poder coger impulso. Quinn, por su parte, intentaba sacar todas las fuerzas que tenía en sus brazos en los que había trabajado, tantos años en las animadoras, cargando a otras chicas o impulsándolas; todo ese trabajo, le estaba sirviendo ahora de gran ayuda.

**-Quinn, no puedo más-** _dijo la morena agotada._

**-Ya casi hemos llegado arriba-** _observó cómo los guantes de Rachel estaban rotos y manchados de sangre, al igual que los pantalones._

**-Necesito descansar-** _se apoyó en una de las piedras._

El aire comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte y los primeros copos de nieve caían. Las manos de ambas chicas estaban engarrotadas y con arañazos por las piedras. El cuerpo simplemente comenzaba a entumecerse debido al frío, mezclado con el sudor de sus cuerpos.

**-¿Qué haces?-** _preguntó Rachel al ver cómo Quinn intentaba continuar sola._

**-No quiero ser más una carga-** _fue subiendo con algo de dificultad._

**-No seas cabezota. Vas a hacerte daño-** _se levantó para volver a cargarla._

**-¡Déjame a mí!-** _gritó nerviosa._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Quinn. La impotencia de sentirse inútil y que encima Rachel estuviese ayudándola, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, la estaban cabreando. Se enfadó tanto, que no se sentía digna de que una persona como Rachel se acercase a ella.

**-¡Ya está bien! No voy a volver a hacerte caso-** _espetó enfadada haciendo caso omiso a la petición de la rubia._

**-Pero…-** _dijo sorprendida a la vez que Rachel la interrumpió._

**-Nada de peros, Quinn. Esta vez voy a hacer lo que me da la gana y me da igual lo que pienses o digas. Ya no me voy a acobardar más-** _gritó furiosa._

Como si fuera una profesional, Rachel terminó el corto trayecto que le quedaba. El viento casi la tira al suelo, de lo fuerte que soplaba, y la nieve estaba calando en ambos cuerpos.

**-¡Lo logramos!-** _gritó Rachel eufórica._

**-Lo lograste-** _le apretó la mano en señal de agradecimiento._

Las chicas se dirigieron a la caseta de madera, muy pequeña, y a las faldas de una gran montaña. Una señal de peligro, por los desprendimientos, se situaba a escasos metros. A simple vista no parecía que hubiese nadie allí.

**-Puesto de vigilancia-** _leyó Quinn en la puerta._

**-¡Genial! Aquí podremos pedir ayuda-** _golpeó varias veces la puerta con los nudillos._

**-Parece que no hay nadie-** _se asomó a una de las ventanas observando la oscuridad a través de los cristales._

**-Pues no hemos subido hasta aquí para quedarnos en la puerta. Seguro que dentro habrá algo para pedir ayuda-** _se separó buscando algo con lo que entrar dentro._

**-Voy a intentar abrirla-** _comentó Quinn aporreando la puerta, aunque sin éxito._

**-¡Apártate!-** _gritó Rachel desde lejos a la vez que cogía carrerilla hacía la puerta._

Intentó coger toda la velocidad que pudo mientras que preparaba el hombro para propinar un golpe seco. Quinn no pudo evitar recordar, en aquel momento, el comentario que Santana había realizado, horas antes, en referencia a la velocidad que cogería Rachel si la tirasen por la ladera. Nunca pensó en la fuerza de aquel menudo cuerpo hasta ver cómo la puerta cedió arrancando un trozo de madera.

**-Menudo golpe…-** _exclamó sorprendida al ver a Rachel tirada en el suelo agarrándose el hombro._

**-¡Dios! Creo que me lo he dislocado-** _dijo con el rosto desencajado por el dolor._

**-No sé cómo aún lo llevas puesto-** _agarró a Rachel como pudo para levantarla._

**-Al menos dime que ha servido para algo-** _miró desilusionada la puerta aún cerrada._

**-¡Sí! ¡Ha cedido!- **_Quinn con las dos manos empujó fuertemente y terminó de abrirla._

**-La madera no está muy bien-** _observó la cerradura medio desprendida por la madera podrida._

Las chicas entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta que, debido al golpe, ahora no cerraba. Rachel buscó en la mochila y sacó una linterna para buscar un interruptor de luz y alumbrar la estancia, que estaba a oscuras.

**-Aquí hay un interruptor-** _comentó Quinn mientras bajaba el interruptor._

**-Menos mal-** _apagó la linterna y buscó algo para atrancar la puerta._

La tormenta estaba encima de ellas y el viento les impedía mantener la puerta cerrada por mucho tiempo. Rachel, con la ayuda de Quinn, movió un pequeño sillón que se encontraba cerca de una mesita.

**-Esto debe de valer-** _comprobó que no entraba nada de aire y nieve en la cabaña._

**-Voy a pedir ayuda-** _se acercó cojeando hasta el teléfono situado en una mesa._

Rachel observaba el lugar con más detenimiento. Tan sólo había una habitación, un puesto de vigilancia, una mesa, unos cuantos sillones, carteles por las paredes, un par de rifles, un botiquín y una chimenea.

**-¡El teléfono no funciona! La tormenta ha causado el corte de las líneas-** _colgó de golpe, completamente desesperada, el auricular del teléfono._

Quinn se arrastró como pudo hacía uno de los sillones porque si no se quitaba la bota, iba definitivamente a estallar. Con dificultad, y con la ayuda de Rachel, el pie fue liberado. Fue entonces cuando Rachel se llevó la mano a la boca.

**-¿Cómo está?-** _cuestionó aún con el calcetín puesto._

**-Será mejor que haga algo con eso-** _comenzó a quitarle el calcetín cuidadosamente, a pesar de ello, cada roce le dolía a horrores._

**-Antes debería colocarte el brazo-** _señaló sobre el hombro de la morena._

**-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-** _se asustó solo de pensar en el dolor que le causaría volver a colocarlo en su sitio._

**-Túmbate, boca arriba, en la mesa-** _señaló al mueble._

**-¿Qué pretender hacer?-** _tartamudeó cuando se colocó en la mesa_

**-Confía en mí. Lo he hecho alguna vez en las animadoras-** _se ubicó a su lado._

**-Confío en ti-** _respiró hondo y cerró fuertemente los ojos._

Quinn agarró fuertemente la mano de Rachel mientras que con la otra hizo presión en el hombro y fue moviendo el brazo hasta colocarlo en un ángulo de noventa grados. Rachel comenzó a gritar a la vez que el hueso hizo el ruido característico de haberse colocado en su sitio.

El dolor fue tan intenso que Rachel perdió el conocimiento. Quinn se asustó al principio, pero recordó una vez en la que a Brittany le sucedió lo mismo cuando hizo una acrobacia y Santana y ella tuvieron que colocarle el hombro en su sitio. La rubia perdió el conocimiento y Santana se puso como una loca, gritando que la habían matado. Al cabo de unos minutos Brittany despertó. Y eso es lo que le ocurriría a Rachel en unos pocos minutos.

Rachel necesitaba descansar, al igual que su pierna. No quería mirar abajo, pues ya no notaba ni la sangre circular de lo inflamada que la tenía. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y se quedó dormida.

**-¿Estás despierta?-** _preguntó Rachel al ver cómo Quinn despertaba asustada en el sillón._

**-¿Me he dormido? ¿Cuánto tiempo?-** _intentó levantarse pero enseguida recordó su pierna dolorida._

**-No lo sé, yo me acabo de levantar de la mesa. Por cierto, me he quedado como nueva. Gracias-** _le sonrió mientras se dirigía al botiquín._

**-¿Estás bien entonces?-** _se alegró de que al menos le hubiese servido de ayuda después de todo lo que había hecho por ella._

**-Sí, ahora me toca a mí hacer algo con ese pie-** _apareció con el botiquín._

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-** _preguntó curiosa._

**-Voy a ver si hay algo aquí dentro que me sirva para ayudarte-** _se desesperó._

En el botiquín solo había unas cuantas gasas, unas tijeras, esparadrapo y un spray analgésico junto al desinfectante.

**-Vaya mierda de botiquín-** _exclamó Rachel mientras sacaba lo único que se encontraba allí. _**-Voy a tener que improvisar algo-** _se desabrochó el abrigo ante la atenta mirada de Quinn._

Rachel se quitó el abrigo, el forro polar y, a continuación, el suéter. Debajo llevaba una camiseta térmica de manga larga. Cogió las tijeras y la rajó de arriba abajo; se quedó en sujetador en medio de la estancia.

**-¿Qué haces Rachel? ¡Vas a coger un resfriado!-**_se puso roja al ver el torso semidesnudo de Rachel._

**-Espero que esto haga de vendaje-** _recortó la camiseta de tal forma que pudiese vendárselo._

Rachel esparció el spray analgésico en la pierna de Quinn con la esperanza de que, al menos, aquello le aliviase el dolor. Con la camiseta comenzó a liarle la pierna en un improvisado vendaje rudimentario.

**-¡Es fantástico Rachel!-** _sonrió al ver el buen trabajo de la morena._

**-No he podido hacer otra cosa-** _comenzó a echarse el spray en el hombro que antes estaba dislocado y que se encontraba algo amoratado debido al golpe contra la puerta._

De repente, un fuerte temblor se sintió por la zona. Las chicas se asustaron y se acercaron a la ventana para ver lo que había sucedido y suspiraron aliviadas. Al parecer, la tormenta estaba causando estragos y más a esas alturas.

**-¿Vas a vestirte?-** _preguntó una incómoda Quinn al ver cómo Rachel seguía en sujetador._

**-Parece que ésta no era la cabaña al fin y al cabo-** _dijo mientras se colocaba el suéter y el forro polar._

**-No ha sido una buena idea. Si nos hubiésemos quedado en el banderín del claro, quizás hubieran venido a por nosotras-** _respiró resignada._

**-No sabemos cuánto tiempo hubiésemos estado ahí tiradas con la tormenta y a la intemperie. Creo que venir a la cabaña ha sido una buena idea. Al menos aquí tenemos un techo-** _intentó animar a la rubia que estaba abatida._

**-Gracias por todo, Rachel-** _volvió a sentarse en el sillón._

**-No me tienes que agradecer nada. En eso consistía el juego, ¿no? Somos compañeras de equipo- **_se apoyó en la ventana mirando cómo la nieve caía._

**-Te considero algo más que una compañera de un estúpido juego-** _confesó en el sillón._

Rachel se giró hacia ella para hablar, pero se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba Quinn. Estaba completamente helada en el sillón, tiritando y con los labios morados por el frío. Decidió dejar aparcada, por el momento, la conversación y se encaminó a la chimenea, pues necesitaban conseguir algo de calor y ambientar la cabaña si no querían morir congeladas en la nieve.

**-Voy a intentar encender esta cosa-** _buscó en su kit de supervivencia un mechero._

**-Llevas de todo en esa mochila-** _se sorprendió con lo preparada que estaba la morena._

**-Es lo que nos pidieron que nos llevásemos. ¿Tú no lo trajiste?-** _preguntó extrañada._

**-Lo deje en casa. Nunca pensé que lo fuésemos a utilizar porque no me imaginaba en esta situación-** _miró avergonzada el suelo._

**-No pasa nada, nadie sabe lo que nos va a ocurrir-** _se acercó con el mechero a la chimenea._

Rachel comprobó el estado de la chimenea. Las maderas estaban algo húmedas pero, con un poco de suerte, conseguiría prender algo con algunas de las ramas secas que había cerca de la chimenea. Las cogió y las colocó de tal manera que quedasen bien distribuidas. Cogió el mapa y los papeles de la actividad para prenderlos, era lo único que tenía a mano para poder comenzar a crear fuego.

**-Creo que le he encontrado una utilidad mejor al mapa del señor Schuester-** _sonrió al ver cómo ardía junto a las maderas que había colocado anteriormente._


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

**-Con un poco de suerte, verán el humo de la chimenea-** _dijo Rachel hipnotizada por la llama del fuego._

Las luces de la cabaña comenzaban a parpadear debido a que la tormenta estaba aumentando. El viento azotaba las ramas contra las ventanas. La nieve caía como si fuese un manto blanco creando una capa considerable en el suelo de hielo y agua.

**-Espero que nos saquen pronto de aquí-** _espetó acercándose al fuego que había encendido Rachel._

**-Al menos aquí estamos resguardadas hasta que se pase la tormenta-** _colocó sus manos cerca de la chimenea para calentárselas._

**-Por mucho que me acerque al fuego, no me caliento-** _se revolvió incomoda en su asiento._

**-Eso es porque tienes la ropa húmeda de haber estado bajo la nieve-** _comentó con la voz entrecortada por lo que estaba pensando._

**-Será mejor que la dejemos secar…-** _comenzó a quitarse la ropa ante la atenta mirada sorprendida de Rachel._

Al contrario que Rachel, Quinn sólo llevaba el abrigo y un suéter de cuello alto. El frío volvió a atizarla y se acercó al fuego para calentar su cuerpo.

**-Tengo una idea-** _dijo observando la habitación._

**-¿El qué?-** _preguntó apartando la mirada de Quinn._

Quinn sonrió al gesto de Rachel y, cojeando, llegó hasta un pequeño armario en el que había material de montaña y unas mantas. Agarró la cuerda y la ató a un extremo de la cabaña, le pasó a Rachel el otro extremo para que lo atase al otro lado de la habitación.

**-Al menos podremos colgar nuestra ropa cerca del fuego para que se seque-** _sonrió triunfante._

**-Tienes razón-** _comenzó a desnudarse, de nuevo, para colgar su ropa húmeda en la cuerda._

**-Toma, así podremos mantenernos calientes-** _le entregó una manta a la morena._

**-¿Y tú? ¿No hay más mantas?-** _cuestionó al ver cómo Quinn se sentaba lo más cerca posible del fuego._

**-No, sólo había una-** _se abrazó a sí misma para recoger todo el calor._

**-Quédatela tú-** _le tendió la manta por los hombros._

**-Después de todo lo que has hecho, te la mereces-** _le ofreció de nuevo la manta._

Rachel, en lugar de aceptarla, se sentó a su lado y colocó la manta sobre ambas. La morena acercó su cuerpo hasta encontrar el de la rubia para abarcar el máximo de manta posible.

**-Dicen que mantener el contacto con el cuerpo de otra persona es la mejor manera de mantener el calor y no caer en una hipotermia-** _explicó Rachel agachando la mirada avergonzada._

**-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?-** _preguntó mientras acercaba todo lo que podía su cuerpo._

Quinn se sorprendió. El cuerpo de su compañera de viaje desprendía un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el que le proporcionaba la chimenea. Notó cómo los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a destensarse y una agradable sensación de confort comenzaba a aparecer.

Las dos chicas se perdieron mirando las llamas de aquella chimenea. Tantas preguntas y tantos sentimientos guardados fueron aplacados por la tranquilidad de estar, en silencio, una al lado de la otra. Las manecillas del reloj corrían y aún nadie se había percatado de su ausencia.

**-¿Estarán buscándonos?-** _cuestionó Quinn al ver que faltaban dos horas para las siete._

**-Seguro que sí-** _intentó mantener la esperanza._

**-Con esta tormenta seguro que no habrán podido salir-** _suspiró mirando hacia los cristales cubiertos de nieve._

**-La tormenta pasará, seguro que hemos pasado lo peor y…-** _no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir._

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y la cabaña volvió a tambalearse como si fuera una gelatina en un plato. Un fuerte ruido hizo que una de las bombillas estallara por la fuerte subida de tensión y la casa se quedó a oscuras. Aún se podían notar pequeñas vibraciones.

**-¿Qué ha sido eso?-** _preguntó una Rachel asustada a la vez que se abrazaba al cuerpo semidesnudo de Quinn._

**-Tranquila, Rachel, ha debido de ser un movimiento de tierra-** _intentó calmarla a pesar de sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de la morena bajo sus brazos._

Hubo un silencio que no duró más de quince segundos cuando notaron cómo un tercer temblor volvía a adueñarse provocando que la chimenea se apagase de golpe. Ahora sí que se quedaron en una absoluta oscuridad.

**-¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Por qué se ha apagado la chimenea?- **_se levantó a tientas en busca de su linterna._

**-No lo sé-** _contestó algo asustada._

**-¡Joder!-** _se escuchó decir a Rachel a la vez que se oyó un sonoro golpe._

**-¿Estás bien?-** _preguntó mirando hacia donde procedía el ruido._

**-Sí, creo que me he dado con la esquina de la mesa-** _comentó al llegar al lugar donde había dejado la linterna._

**-¡Dios! ¡No!-** _exclamó Rachel al encender la linterna._

Lo primero que hizo Rachel fue enfocar hacia la chimenea, la cual estaba cubierta de nieve. El segundo sitio donde dirigió el haz de luz fue hacía la ventana, que estaba llena de nieve y, por último, intentó apartar el sillón para abrir la puerta.

**-¡No la abras!-** _gritó Quinn._

**-¿Por qué? ¡Quiero salir de aquí!-** _exclamó nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro por la estancia._

**-Una vez que la abras, entrará la nieve y no podremos cerrarla después-** _intentó mantener la calma y pensar en un plan._

Rachel se quedó pensativa con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. Tenía que salir de ahí, pues necesitaba salir de la cabaña como fuese. A pesar de ello, las palabras de Quinn comenzaron a llegar a su mente, justo a esa zona donde se sitúa la razón y el sentido común.

**-Rachel, tranquila-** _la apartó de la puerta y la llevó hacía el sillón._

**-Tengo que salir de aquí-** _repetía en voz alta lo que por su mente se había repetido miles de veces._

**-Lo sé, y saldremos, pero ahora sólo quiero que mantengas la calma-** _agarró los hombros de Rachel para que centrase toda su atención en ella._

**-Tengo miedo-** _dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

**-Lo sé y yo también, pero hay que tranquilizarse y pensar en algo. ¿De acuerdo?-** _insistió._

**-Tengo claustrofobia, Quinn, me aterran los sitios cerrados y no hay luz. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí y… ¡Dios!-** _comenzó a hiperventilar._

**-¡No te alteres! ¡Estás hiperventilando!-** _sacó la bolsa en la que guardaba la comida y se la dio a Rachel para que respirase._

**-Respira tranquila-** _le indicó mientras Rachel reposaba en el respaldo ya algo más calmada._

Quinn intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, pero por dentro estaba igual o peor que Rachel. Aunque ella no tenía ese pánico a los sitios cerrados, sentía un terrible nudo en el estómago; la realidad le estaba golpeando con fuerza. Estaban sepultadas por una cantidad considerable de nieve y nadie sabía que estaban ahí. No sabía si iban a salir con vida de aquel lugar.

**-Tenemos que pensar en algo-** _recogió la ropa que habían tendido en la cuerda y se la puso._

**-Tienes razón-** _respiró tranquila y se acercó hacía sus cosas e imitó la misma acción de Quinn._

**-Al menos se han secado-** _sonrió tristemente._

**-Al menos vamos a morir calentitas-** _ironizó la morena._

**-¡Aquí nadie va a morir!- **_gritó Quinn nerviosa._

**-¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué vamos a salir de aquí como si nada? ¡Llevamos aquí horas! ¡HORAS! ¡Y por aquí no ha pasado ni el guarda de la pocilga en la que estamos!-** _los gritos de Rachel fueron aplacados por un fuerte guantazo de Quinn._

**-Ya está bien, ¿no? No eres la única que está así-** _comenzó a llorar._

Ambas chicas se encontraban de pie, una frente a la otra, con los ojos hinchados y las lágrimas saliendo y cayendo por sus mejillas. El aire se estaba volviendo algo más denso y las respiraciones más profundas.

Quinn cogió la linterna de las manos de la morena y se acercó a la chimenea y, como pudo, enfocó hacía arriba lo que la nieve y la suciedad del conducto le permitía.

**-Creo que no estamos sepultadas del todo. Puedo ver algo de luz ahí arriba, aunque me temo que por la hora que es… enseguida se hará de noche-** _le devolvió la linterna._

**-Si no estamos tan sepultadas habrá una oportunidad y si por ahí entra algo de aire al menos no moriremos por falta de oxígeno-** _miró algo más calmada a Quinn._

**-Así me gusta. Ahora vamos a ver qué tenemos en las mochilas que nos sirva-** _se fue hacía su mochila y volcó todo lo que tenía en su interior sobre el suelo de la cabaña._

**-¿Y esto? ¿Qué pensabas hacer en el viaje?-** _señaló la multitud de ropa interior que llevaba la rubia en su mochila._

**-¡Eso no creo que nos sirva!-** _recogió todo en un montón y lo metió en la bolsa que estaba vacía._

**-Voy a vaciar la mía-** _hizo lo propio con la suya._

La mochila de Rachel no tenía nada que ver con la de Quinn; nada de ropa interior sexy, ni de modelitos que no servían para estar en la nieve. Rachel llevaba su kit de supervivencia compuesto por: una navaja multiusos, cerillas, una linterna, bebidas, barritas energéticas, crema solar y algo de ropa de cambio.

**-¡Vaya!-** _exclamó sorprendida Quinn._

**-Mi padre estuvo ayudándome con esto-** _comentó apenada._

Al ver el kit que había compuesto junto a su padre, no pudo evitar recordarlos y lo mal que se había comportado con ellos antes del viaje. Había sido muy infantil e inmaduro por su parte, y ahora no estaba segura de volver a verlos y decirles lo mucho que los quería y que estaba muy orgullosa de la familia que le había tocado. Por otro lado, Quinn, en ese momento, se sentía más sola de lo normal. Sus padres nunca se habían preocupado y pensó, que su pérdida, les libraría al fin de la carga de una hija de diecisiete años.

Ambas chicas estaban decaídas y deprimidas, sólo les quedaba el consuelo de tenerse la una a la otra y pasar el tiempo que les quedase para hacer el mal trago algo más ameno.

Sin embargo, en la otra cabaña, la que sí le pertenecía al instituto, se encontraban el resto de los alumnos esperando a que se pasara la tormenta. La cara de preocupación de los profesores, por la falta de noticias de Rachel y Quinn, estaba causando inquietud entre todos los que se encontraba allí dentro.

Recibieron varios avisos de que se habían producido bastantes aludes por la zona y se encontraban en situación de alerta todos aquellos que se encontraban en las pistas de esquí.

El señor Schuester intentó ponerse en contacto con los guardas de la zona, para iniciar una búsqueda de las chicas, pero las líneas y los equipos de rescate estaban ocupados por el temporal que azotaba la zona.

**-Tienes mucha suerte-** _comentó una apenada Quinn._

**-¿Por qué? Yo creo que en estos momentos no es un comentario muy adecuado. Mira la situación en la que estamos las dos-** _explicó al ver el rostro triste de la rubia._

**-Al menos tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti-** _suspiró abatida._

**-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¡Eres la reina del instituto! Siempre has estado rodeada de gente-** _no daba crédito a las palabras de la rubia._

**-Aunque esté rodeada de gente, me siento sola Rachel. Además, ellos solo están cerca de mí por lo que represento y no por quién soy realmente. **

**-La gente te quiere, Quinn. No como a mí…- **_recordó cómo era repudiada por casi todo el instituto._

**-Siempre te he envidiado-** _le confesó._

**-¿En serio? Creo que debes de beber algo, no vaya a ser que te deshidrates-** _le ofreció una de las bebidas energética._

**-Hablo muy enserio-** _apartó la bebida que le ofrecía Rachel._

**-De verdad, Quinn, me cuesta entenderte-** _espetó incrédula._

**-Eres la única persona en el instituto que es auténtica y real-** _intentó explicarle de la mejor manera._

**-Pues ser como soy no me ha traído nada bueno. Es más, perdí a mi mejor amiga por serlo.**

Quinn miró intensamente a Rachel, pues se acordaba de todos los momentos vividos con ella y de cómo se habían convertido en inseparables. Pero, para desgracia de Quinn, todo lo bueno que conseguía le fue arrebatado y ahora el karma le estaba devolviendo la jugada de la manera más extraña y surrealista que existía.

**-Vamos a pensar algo, Rachel. Necesitamos ver qué utilidad le podemos dar a los utensilios que tenemos-** _cambió radicalmente el tema._

**-Lo que tú quieras, Quinn. Lo que tú quieras-** _aceptó la petición de la rubia y puso de nuevo su atención a los objetos de su kit._


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

La situación entre los alumnos era insostenible. La preocupación por la falta de noticias de sus compañeras estaba provocando que el cuerpo perdiera la calma y ni siquiera la entrenadora Sylvester podía lidiar con ese asunto.

**-¡Chicos! No os preocupéis, estarán bien. Seguro que han encontrado algún refugio-** _intentó calmar la entrenadora a los alumnos._

**-¿Por qué no están aquí? ¿Por qué no han ido a buscarlas?-** _preguntó una alterada Santana._

**-Hasta que no se calme la tormenta, no sabremos nada exactamente-** _explicó Sue mientras miraba preocupada hacia Will._

Will estaba intentando comunicarse por enésima vez con los servicios de emergencias y rescates. La tormenta soplaba fuerte y había demasiadas interferencias como para poder entender algo.

**-San, tengo miedo por Rachel y Quinn-** _dijo una asustada Brittany mientras se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de su amiga._

**-Tranquila, Quinn es una superviviente. Seguro que en un rato estará aquí con su cara perra echándonos la bronca por dejarla fuera con Rachel Berry-** _respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado para tranquilizar a su amiga._

**-Eso espero-** _suspiró._

**-¿Se sabe algo?-** _preguntó Sue a un preocupado Will._

**-No hay una señal clara y ya lo he intentado con la radio y con el teléfono. Hasta que no pase la tormenta, creo que no podremos avisar-** _susurró para que los demás no lo escuchasen._

**-Pero los guardas sabían que íbamos a estar aquí, ¿no?- **_miró preocupada a los alumnos._

**-Sí, ellos tienen constancia y, si no hemos vuelto al hotel, sabrán que estamos en esta cabaña-** _razonó el profesor._

**-¿Y por qué demonios tardan tanto en venir?-** _preguntó nerviosa la entrenadora._

**-Les costará acceder hasta aquí y no querrán arriesgarse-** _intentó calmarla._

**-Los alumnos no aguantarán mucho más. ¡Míralos! Incluso ya se están peleando entre ellos-** _miró cómo algunos alumnos perdían los nervios._

**-Yo solo espero que las chicas estén bien- **_respondió asustado._

La situación para Rachel y Quinn no era para nada alentadora. La oscuridad, el frío y el miedo se estaban mezclando en sus cuerpos; estaban encerradas en una mini cabaña, sepultada por una gran cantidad de nieve.

Intentaron despejar algo de nieve de la chimenea. Los troncos, que se encontraban antes ardiendo, ahora estaban mojados e inservibles. Rompieron como pudieron la mesa de madera con la ayuda de la navaja y la colocaron en el hueco de la chimenea.

Quinn se desató el vendaje de la pierna y lo usó como mecha, para prenderlo con las cerillas, en aquella improvisada fogata.

**-¿Te duele?-** _preguntó Rachel al ver la pierna amoratada de Quinn._

**-Hace una hora dejó de dolerme. Ahora… no la siento, es como un bloque frío-** _observó detenidamente la pierna._

**-Creo que eso no es muy buena señal- **_comentó preocupada._

**-Y eso qué importa si... ¿Cómo va tu hombro?-** _preguntó para disipar los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza._

**-Lo tengo algo engarrotado. El frío no me está viniendo muy bien-** _se agarró involuntariamente el hombro mal herido._

**-Deberías de acércate más al fuego-** _le hizo un hueco a su lado para que se acercará más._

**-¿No te importa?-** _preguntó mientras se arrastraba hacia ella._

**-Para nada. Es más, así nos damos calor-** _sonrió._

El pánico, que tenían ambas cuando les cayó la nieve encima, estaba comenzando a disiparse dando paso a la resignación y al miedo. El silencio inundaba la cabaña y, con el paso de las horas, las chicas habían perdido casi toda la esperanza de que las encontraran vivas. Ni siquiera el humo que salía del pequeño hueco de la chimenea parecía alertar a los de guardas de aquella maldita montaña.

**-El fuego no tardará en consumirse-** _dijo Rachel mientras observaba cómo habían disminuido las llamas._

**-No nos quedan muchas cosas que quemar por aquí-** _Quinn miró a su alrededor._

**-Nos espera una larga noche. ¿Quieres una barrita?-** _le ofreció a Quinn._

**-Gracias por compartir la únicas reservas de comida conmigo-** _abrió la barrita._

**-Debemos recuperar fuerzas. Espero que, cuando salga el sol allá arriba, nos encuentren-** _miró hacia el techo de la cabaña._

**-Yo también lo espero. Por la noche va a ser más difícil localizarnos-** _agarró fuertemente la manta mientras daba el último bocado a la barrita._

La noche iba pasando lentamente y el último resquicio de esperanza se fue consumiendo con el fuego. La última llama se fue apagando a la vez que algo de claridad se colaba por el pequeño hueco de la chimenea.

Rachel no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Sentir el cuerpo de Quinn, cerca del suyo, le había proporcionado un estado de nervios e inquietud que no entendía. Intentó moverse con cuidado, pues no quería despertar a Quinn, que descansaba plácidamente sobre su regazo. Se levantó para caminar por la habitación; necesitaba estirar los músculos engarrotados por el frío y por la incómoda postura adoptada durante toda la noche.

Cuando estiró todos los músculos, se dio cuenta de otro pequeño inconveniente del que no se habían percatado antes. Necesitaba un baño, y con urgencia. La última vez que acudió a uno había sido muchas horas antes y, a pesar de no haber bebido tanto, ahora lo necesitaba. Así que recorrió la estancia en busca de algo que le pudiese servir pero, al no encontrar nada, se acercó a la puerta recordando las palabras de Quinn la noche anterior. Giró el pomo y abrió.

Una enorme cantidad de nieve se agolpó en la entrada creando un alud considerable que entró por la puerta hacia la estancia.

**-¿Rachel?-** _se despertó sobresaltada al notar el frio del suelo._

La rubia buscó con la mirada señales de la morena. Al no encontrarla, se rascó ambos ojos para visualizar mejor.

**-¿Dónde estás?-** _preguntó al ver la nieve en la entrada de la cabaña._

**-¡Estoy aquí!-** _gritó Rachel._

Quinn se acercó al montón de nieve que se encontraba en la puerta y vio cómo había un pequeño agujero escavado en el exterior.

**-¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Eso es peligroso! ¿Sabes?-** _gritó sorprendida al ver el hueco por donde salía Rachel._

**-No es para tanto, es sólo un pequeño hueco-** _volvió a meterse en el interior de la cabaña._

**-¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí dentro?-** _se asomó para ver lo que había._

**-Necesitamos un sitio donde poder… ya sabes…-** _se puso colorada de la vergüenza._

**-¿En serio Rachel? Has abierto la puerta, que te dije que no abrieras, y has puesto tu vida en peligro por… ¿Fabricarte un orinal?-** _se echaba las manos a la cabeza mientras Rachel la escondía de la vergüenza._

**-¡Pensé que nos sería útil! No íbamos a hacerlo aquí dentro-** _intentó excusarse._

**-¡Te podía haber pasado algo!-** _gritó asustada._

**-Pues estoy bien y el agujero es seguro-** _intentó calmarla._

**-Prefiero que lo hagas en un rincón a que mueras sepultada-** _la abrazó con fuerza._

Rachel no pensó en que su vida estuviese en peligro por cavar un pequeño agujero en la nieve, pero, después de ver la reacción de Quinn, comprendió lo estúpida que había sido por arriesgarse de aquel modo por una tontería.

**-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer-** _se separó de la rubia para que se tranquilizara._

**-Si se te ocurre alguna idea más de este tipo, me la consultas primero-** _sonrió._

Quinn se sentía mal por haber tratado de esa manera a Rachel. No pretendía asustarla, pero la impresión de vacío que sintió al despertar y encontrarse sola… la había asustado de verdad. Pensar que a Rachel le había sucedido algo malo le había activado algo que tenía dentro.

**-¿Qué hora es?-** _preguntó Rachel._

**-Son las nueve y media-** _se sentó en el sillón resignada._

**-Debería de haber llamado a mis padres. Les prometí que les llamaría. Pensarán que me ha pasado algo-** _comentó una preocupada Rachel._

**-A mis padres les doy igual-** _confesó la rubia._

**-No pienses eso, Quinn, tus padres te quieren y quieren lo mejor para ti-** _respondió Rachel de manera natural._

**-Te equivocas con ellos. No son lo que parecen-** _agachó la cabeza avergonzada._

**-¿De qué estás hablando Quinn?-** _se acercó a la rubia._

**-Lo que la gente conoce de mis padres es sólo una fachada-** _intentó explicarle de nuevo._

**-Cuando conocí a tus padres, me parecieron unas bellísimas personas-** _recordó el día en el que aparecieron en casa después de un largo viaje y ella se encontraba en casa de Quinn haciéndole compañía._

**-Eso te hicieron creer, pero, cuando te marchaste, todo cambió-**_ los ojos de Quinn comenzaron a humedecerse._

**-Pero…-** _se quedó callada._

La mente de Rachel comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora. Los recuerdos se le agolpaban de golpe y el día que conoció en persona a los padres de Quinn fue aquel día en el que Quinn decidió ignorarla.

**-Cuando te marchaste, mis padres me obligaron a romper cualquier tipo de relación que tuviese contigo-** _las lágrimas ya comenzaron a caer recordando las caras de decepción de sus padres._

**-¿Por qué?-** _preguntó Rachel desesperada._

**-Me dijeron que eras la hija de una familia homosexual y judía y que eso dañaba la imagen de la familia-** _resumió el discurso de la manera más suave a la que recordaba de sus padres._

**-Entonces… fue por eso-** _se sentó en el respaldo del sillón._

Las piezas del puzle comenzaban a encajar después de tanto tiempo. Las respuestas a los cientos interrogantes, que tenían planteados en su cabeza, comenzaban a llegar. Ahora entendía todo y, a la vez, nada.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-** _preguntó algo decepcionada con Quinn._

**-Mis padres no querían que me acercase a ti. Era ingenua y tenía miedo-** _intentó explicarle de la mejor manera._

**-¡No sabes lo que he sufrido por ti! ¿Eran necesarias también las burlas y los continuos insultos y ataques?-** _gritó alterada._

**-¡Mi vida tampoco ha sido un camino de rosas! Me obligaron a meterme en las animadoras y allí…-** _vio cómo Rachel se levantaba._

**-De todas maneras, creo que esa no es excusa para explicarme, al menos, lo que ocurría… Lo hubiese entendido-** _se cruzó de brazos enfadada._

**-No podía decírtelo-** _su rostro se tornó colorado._

**-Pensaba que te importaba. Al menos podías haber luchado por mí y explicarle a tus padres la situación-** _miró a la rubia decepcionada._

**-¿Te crees que no hice todo lo que pude? Le dije lo importante que eras para mí y lo mucho que te…-** _se calló al ver lo que estaba a punto de soltar._

**-¿Lo mucho que me qué?-** _preguntó para que siguiese con lo que estaba a punto de soltar la rubia._

**-¡Qué más da! Ya no tengo nada que perder, y no sé si saldré de aquí, así que…- **_se sentó en el sillón abatida._

Rachel se quedó esperando a que Quinn continuase. Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella porque ya se estaba imaginando cosas que seguramente no eran, pero era su oportunidad de sacar en claro todo lo que había pasado con Quinn y con sus padres.

**-Me gustabas Rachel-** _espetó con apenas un hilo de voz._

**-¿Te gustaba?-** _frunció el ceño._

**-En plena pelea con mis padres, les solté que te quería y que eras lo más importante de mi vida. Y fue lo peor que pude hacer-** _miró atentamente la cara de sorpresa de Rachel._

**-¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?-** _tartamudeó por el nerviosismo._

**-Me amenazaron con cambiarme de instituto, de llevarme a un internado fuera del estado y meterme a un psicólogo para quitarme lo que, en teoría, me habías pegado-** _sonrió al recordar la gran estupidez de sus padres._

**-Debió de ser muy duro-** _intentó no pensar en la declaración de Quinn y centrarse en lo que le estaba contando._

**-Podría ignorarte, podría hacerte la vida imposible… pero lo que nunca aguantaría sería no poder verte cada mañana en el instituto. Me metí en las animadoras para crear una fachada. Era la excusa perfecta, así la gente no sospecharía y mis padres estarían contentos-** _respiró aliviada después de confesarle todo._

El cuerpo de Rachel comenzó a temblar. Ni en un millón de años se podría haber imaginado que el motivo de todos los años de tortura fuese que Quinn sentía algo por ella y, aunque no estaba segura de sus sentimientos en la actualidad, su cuerpo sí que reaccionó de una forma inesperada. El calor comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo y miles de mariposas comenzaron a atacar su estómago.

Aún no daba crédito que la capitana de las animadoras, la chica más popular del instituto, la más guapa y la futura reina del baile, hubiese sentido algo por ella. Ahora no podía ni mirarle a la cara sin sentir vergüenza. La que fue su mejor amiga había cambiado por completo su vida por estar, al menos, cerca de ella.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

**-Quinn, yo…-** _la vergüenza estaba patente en el rostro de Rachel._

**-Por favor, no hace falta que digas nada, sólo quería que supieses la razón por la que te he tratado así todo estos años-** _intentó disipar el malestar que podría sentir Rachel con su pequeña declaración._

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías por mí?-** _miró tímidamente a Quinn._

**-Ponte en mi lugar, Rachel-** _sonrió pensando en la estupidez que acababa de soltar la morena._

**-No era tan difícil. Quizás…-** _intentó pensar en las posibilidades._

**-¿Quizás qué, Rachel? ¿Iba a cambiar algo? Seguro que habrías salido corriendo- **_caminó con algo de dificultad de un lado a otro de la instancia._

Los nervios comenzaban a estar presentes en Quinn. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle confesado su pequeño secreto, pero necesitaba decirlo antes de que les ocurriese algo. No podía llevarse ese sentimiento sin haberlo compartido con la persona que más quería y, a la vez, a la que más daño había hecho. La rubia podía notar cómo la mirada de Rachel la seguía por toda la cabaña. Cuando notó que la pierna comenzaba a molestarle, decidió sentarse, de nuevo, mientras Rachel estaba en la misma posición dónde la había dejado minutos antes.

**-No sé qué decir, Quinn…-** _dijo algo avergonzada._

**-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que digas nada, Rachel. Te lo he contado porque te debía una explicación y necesitaba hablarlo entre ambas-** _cerró los ojos mientras ordenaba su mente._

**-Siento haberte causado tanto problemas-** _se sintió culpable._

**-¿Estás de broma? ¡Tú no tienes la culpa! Todo lo contrario, estar enamorada de ti ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida-** _abrió los ojos para mirar a Rachel._

**-Gracias-** _agradeció emocionada._

**-¿Por?-** _preguntó curiosa._

**-Por habérmelo contado. Ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor-** _se acercó a la rubia para depositar un beso en su mejilla._

Quinn se quedó paralizada. Sentir los labios de Rachel en su mejilla le revolvió todo. Notó cómo el calor subía por su cara hasta instaurarse en sus mejillas mientras Rachel le sonreía a más no poder.

**-Te has puesto roja-** _se burló Rachel._

**-Estás jugando sucio, Rachel-** _puso su típica cara de soberbia._

**-Te he echado de menos-** _contestó la morena mientras abrazaba a la rubia._

**-Y yo a ti-** _respondió al abrazo de la chica._

Las chicas se quedaron un buen rato abrazadas, unidas la una con la otra. La sensación de bienestar, al estar sus cuerpos juntos, impedía que se rompiese aquel momento. Las emociones eran tan intensas, que Rachel se contenía las lágrimas de la emoción.

**-¿Por qué lloras?-** _se separó de Rachel para ver qué le sucedía._

**-Por todo lo que nos ha pasado- **_se limpió con las manos el rostro de lágrimas._

**-Tranquila, todo volverá a ser como antes. Te lo prometo-** _le guiñó el ojo._

**-Ese es el problema. No quiero que vuelva a ser como antes…-** _dijo más tranquila._

**-¿No?-** _frunció el ceño._

**-Ahora te quiero a ti-** _se acercó para besar los labios de la rubia._

Habían pasado más de la doce del mediodía. La tormenta había disminuido considerablemente y los alumnos estaban cansados y querían volver a casa. El viaje estaba resultando ser un completo desastre y, estar encerrados todos juntos en una cabaña con los profesores, no era la idea de un fin de semana divertido.

**-¿Oficial?-** _preguntó Will con el teléfono en la mano._

**-Aquí el oficial a cargo del equipo de salvamento de Alpine Valley-** _contestó al otro lado de la línea._

**-¡Al fin! Estamos atrapados por la tormenta en una cabaña al sur de las instalaciones-** _explicó a toda prisa por las interferencias que se escuchaban en el teléfono. _

**-Tenemos los datos proporcionados por el hotel, pero debido a la tormenta no hemos podido salir a buscarles. En seguida mandamos varios Jeep para traerles de vuelta-** _explicó de forma ordenada._

**-Hemos tenido un problema. Dos de nuestras alumnas se han perdido y no sabemos nada de ellas-** _explicó algo nervioso._

**-¿Puede proporcionarnos más datos?-** _cuestionó algo alarmado el guarda._

**-Se llaman Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry. Una es alta y rubia y la otra es más bajita y morena… Salieron ayer desde el hotel en dirección a la pequeña zona de árboles situada al este de la cabaña-** _recordó el mapa entregado a las chicas._

**-En seguida desplegaremos el equipo de rescate. Vosotros mantened la calma-** _dijo algo alarmado._

La conexión se cortó. Los alumnos estaban expectantes a la conversación del profesor con los servicios de rescate. Will respiró profundamente e intentó mantener la calma para no preocupar a sus alumnos.

**-¿Qué te han dicho?-** _preguntó una agotada Santana._

**-En seguida manda unos Jeep para sacarnos de aquí-** _contestó con una fingida sonrisa._

**-Menos mal, estaba cansada de estar encerrada aquí dentro- **_se sentó junto a su amiga Brittany que descansaba en uno de los sillones de la cabaña._

Will miró a Sue preocupado. Aunque los guardias intentaban no preocuparle, el tono de voz utilizado por el comandante, al comentarles la desaparición de las chicas, había sido algo alarmante…

**-¿Qué te han dicho Will?-** _preguntó Sue._

**-Van a desplegar el dispositivo de búsqueda para las chicas-** _explicó muy bajito._

**-Va a ser difícil, llevan 24 horas ahí fuera y el temporal ha sido muy fuerte-** _espetó de forma pesimista._

**-No te pongas en lo peor, seguro que están bien-** _dijo mientras observaba la nieve caer a través de la ventana._

Las alarmas estaban dadas y los equipos se estaban preparando para el despliegue. Un grupo se fue hacia la cabaña donde se encontraban los profesores, junto a sus alumnos, mientras que otro grupo preparaba su equipo de escalada para rastrear toda la zona. Marcaron varios perímetros en el mapa y, con las directrices que había dado Will Schuester sobre las chicas, se dispusieron a salir.

La tormenta, y la cantidad de nieve caída, habían borrado cualquier pista o rastro dejado por las chicas, lo cuál iba a dificultar más la operación de rescate.

**-Rachel…-** _gimió ante el ataque pasional de la morena._

El beso que dio la morena les había hecho entrar en una espiral de sensaciones que sobrepasaban sus cuerpos. La morena se había situado cómodamente sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, que había permanecido sentada en aquel sillón que estaba siendo el único testigo de la pasión de ambas chicas.

**-Rachel, deberíamos parar-** _intentó separarse de aquella fuerza que le atraía._

**-¿Por qué?-** _preguntó desesperada por la interrupción._

**-He soñado un montón de veces con éste momento y si sigues besándome de esa manera… no voy a poder resistirme a hacer esos sueños realidad-** _dijo arrepentida por haberse separado de Rachel._

No entendía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para separarse de ella. El pelo algo alborotado, pero sexy, su mirada y sus pupilas ahora transmitían deseo. La suave piel que la llamaban a gritos y sus labios, tan suaves y apetecibles que podría estar toda la vida besándolos y disfrutándolos.

Cerró los ojos, la visión que le estaba proporcionando Rachel no le estaba ayudando. La mano de Rachel se deslizó por el cabello de la rubia, a la vez que bajaba por el lateral de la cara, pasando por sus mejillas para llegar a los labios que hacía apenas unos instantes estaba besando.

Quinn temblaba por cada roce que le proporcionaba la morena y ésta lo notaba. Sentir que tenía total control sobre la rubia le gustaba. Llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo ese sentimiento, que ahora lo estaba viviendo magnificado, poniendo todos sus sentidos en él.

**-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que besas muy bien, Fabray?-** _preguntó con un tono de voz sensual mientras agarraba su barbilla para que la mirase._

Quinn estaba perdiendo la batalla. Su cabeza decía que parase, pero su cuerpo gritaba rendirse ante Rachel. Se sorprendió al comprobar tanta pasión encerrada en un cuerpo tan pequeño. No supo qué decir ante la pregunta de Rachel y sólo se limitó a sonreír orgullosamente por su habilidad. Sonrisa que le duró poco cuando Rachel no pudo resistirse a la mirada de Quinn y volvió a atacar sus labios de forma posesiva.

**-¿No deberíamos de hablar de esto?-** _preguntó Quinn en un momento de lucidez._

**-¿Quieres hablar?-** _cuestionó Rachel mientras sus manos se enredaban en el pelo rubio de Quinn._

**-No, pero…-** _se quedó sin palabras cuando Rachel encontró la manera de apartar su bufanda para tener acceso al cuello de Quinn._

Los gemidos emitidos por Quinn, al notar cómo la morena le mordía el cuello, la encendían y más quería de ella. Rachel se movía encima de Quinn de una manera asombrosa y la rubia, a estas alturas, sólo le quedaba disfrutar y dejarse llevar.

**-¿Estás segura de esto?-** _preguntó al sentir cómo Rachel intentaba desabrochar el abrigo que tanto le estorbaba._

**-Siempre he estado obsesionada contigo y no sabía por qué hasta ahora-** _dijo una Rachel decidida._

**-Entonces no se hable más y aprovechemos el momento-** _agarró la cabeza de Rachel para atraerla a sus labios._

Tres Jeep aparcaron en la entrada de la cabaña. Los chicos salieron ordenadamente del lugar mientras se abrigaban por el frío que había dejado la tormenta del día anterior.

**-¡De uno en uno! ¡Voy a hacer el recuento!-** _gritó Sue mientras agarraba una lista con todos los alumnos._

**-Me encargaré de hablar con los guardas-** _soltó Schuester mientras se acercaba a uno de los oficiales al cargo._

**-¿Señor Schuester? ¿Es usted la persona con la que he hablado hace cosa de una hora?-** _preguntó mientras estrechaba la mano del profesor._

**-Sí, soy yo-** _devolvió el saludo._

**-Vamos a llevarnos de vuelta al hotel a los chicos; allí estarán seguros. No hay peligro y estarán mejor atendidos-** _respondió de manera tranquilizadora._

**-¿Cómo va la búsqueda de las chicas?-** _se interesó Will preocupado._

**-Hemos montado un despliegue, pero el tiempo, como ve, no ayuda mucho. Encima nos ha llegado un parte del centro meteorológico en el cuál dice que se han registrado varios movimientos de tierra y eso es lo que más me preocupa-** _explicó el oficial mientras vigilaba que todos los alumnos subiesen a los Jeep._

**-¿Qué ocurre con los movimientos de tierra? No eran muy grandes-** _preguntó extrañado._

**-Aquí, en la montaña, un simple movimiento, una pequeña brisa… lo que provoque la más mínima vibración, puede producir aludes y aquí hay algunas zonas con bastante riesgo de desprendimientos-** _explicó mientras acompañaba al señor Schuester a uno de los Jeep para que se subiese._

**-Pero, eso significa que…-** _tragó saliva poniéndose en lo peor._

**-Usted no se preocupe por la búsqueda y déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo. Será mejor que atienda a los demás alumnos-** _cerró la parte trasera del Jeep y subió a la parte delantera para conducirlo hacia el hotel._

A pesar de la poca distancia, que separaba la cabaña del hotel, el temporal del día anterior había dificultado el camino y la nieve, que estaba cayendo, provocaba que las ruedas tuvieran poca estabilidad. Los teléfonos móviles comenzaron a sonar, pues la cobertura en la zona del hotel era algo inestable pero, al menos, llegaba como para escribir mensajes.

Los alumnos respiraban tranquilos. Se encontraban en un sitio calentito; una cama y una buena comida les esperaba en el hotel, ya ni les importaban las literas, ni el pequeño espacio. El hotel era como un palacio en comparación con la cabaña dónde habían pasado la noche.

**-Seguro que ellas lo están pasando mal-** _expuso una Brittany mientras contemplaba el plato de sopa que le habían puesto en el hotel._

**-Los guardias ya están buscándolas. Ellos conocen el terreno como si fuera su casa, seguro que en nada estarán aquí- **_explicó Santana para que se relajase._

**-Deben de tener mucho frío y seguro que están muy asustadas-** _dijo Brittany mientras movía en círculos su sopa caliente._

Sin embargo, no era precisamente frío lo que se estaba experimentando en aquella cabaña.

**-Tengo mucho calor, Quinn-** _comentó una acalorada Rachel mientras ayudaba a Quinn a quitarle el abrigo._

**-Vas a tener razón con tu teoría del calor corporal-** _sonrió mientras sus manos viajaban hasta la siguiente prenda de ropa._

Quinn comenzó a mover sus caderas, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Rachel y, tenerla sentada encima, le daba ese privilegio. Rachel, en cambio, se perdía con cada movimiento que Quinn le propinaba. Con sólo pensar lo que estaba sintiendo con la ropa puesta, no quería imaginar lo excitante que sería tener su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

El termómetro marcaba veintiocho grados bajo cero aunque la temperatura, que los cuerpos de Rachel y Quinn habían alcanzado, superaba con creces ese número convirtiéndolo todo en grados positivos.

La mayoría de la ropa descansaba ahora sobre el frío suelo; tan sólo la fina capa de la ropa interior era ahora lo única barrera que se interponía entre ellas. El tiempo avanzaba rápido, haciéndoles perder completamente toda noción del tiempo. Ya no importaba el lugar, las condiciones o que posiblemente fuese uno de sus últimos días… Sólo les importaba lo que estaban viviendo y sintiendo la una con la otra.

Quinn colocó la manta alrededor del cuerpo de la morena mientras que Rachel seguía manteniendo la misma posición. Le gustaba estar encima de la rubia y le daba acceso a todo su cuerpo; algo que a la rubia le estaba gustando. Con manos temblorosas, Quinn buscaba, por la espalda de la morena, el cierre del sujetador.

**-Cielo, tranquila-** _comentó la morena agarrando con ambas manos la cara de la rubia y aparcando el deseo para dar paso a una dulzura que traspasó el corazón de Quinn._

**-He soñado tantas veces con esto que pienso que, de un momento a otro, vas a desaparecer-** _la miró de una manera tan inocente que Rachel sólo supo morderse el labio ante ese gesto._

**-Estoy aquí contigo y no es un sueño-** _le susurró en el oído mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de la rubia para ayudarle a deshacerse del sujetador._

Rachel deslizó con sensualidad los tirantes de su sostén, bajándolos por los hombros hasta que con la mano lo dejó caer al suelo, junto a las demás prendas. La morena se sonrojó al ver cómo la mirada de la rubia estaba clavada en ella.

**-Eres hermosa, no tienes que avergonzarte- **_sonrió ante la timidez que había invadido el cuerpo de Rachel._

Rachel solo asintió mientras Quinn fue besando todo rastro de piel que se exponía ante ella. Comenzó besando la parte trasera de la oreja y fue descendiendo por el cuello, el hueco que formaba la clavícula hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Con cada roce que le propina Quinn, Rachel se agarraba cada vez más fuerte al pelo de la rubia mientras que la otra mano se clavaba en la espalda.

Quinn tomó ese gesto como algo positivo así que, con su mano, recorrió el costado de Rachel sintiendo cómo toda la piel recorrida se erizaba ante su tacto. Tenía todo el control sobre el cuerpo de Rachel y sólo sentía la necesidad de hacerle disfrutar al máximo para demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella.

La mano de Quinn llegó hasta su objetivo. El otro pecho de Rachel recibía la atención que se merecía y que ya andaba reclamando ser igual de atendido. Rachel perdía la poca cordura que le quedaba, las corrientes de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo y los gemidos comenzaban a salir de su garganta. El calor comenzaba a estar patente y, la única prenda que le quedaba en el cuerpo, le estaba molestando a horrores. Esa zona le estaba pidiendo a gritos ser atendida por Quinn, pues el roce incesante que estaba proporcionándole las caderas de la rubia, la estaba torturando.

**-Quinn-** _pronunció entre gemidos._

Quinn se separó del pecho de Rachel para observar la cara de la morena. La mirada que encontró llena de deseo, y su respiración agitada, le indicó que iba por el buen camino así que decidió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió sus labios al otro pecho de Rachel. Cuando los labios de Quinn hicieron contacto con el pezón erecto de la morena, otra oleada de placer sacudió su diminuto cuerpo y otra tanda de gemidos brotaron quemando de sus cuerdas vocales.

Quinn notaba el cuerpo de la morena temblar sobre el suyo. Decidió atrapar el pezón con sus dientes mientras lo succionaba con su boca. Rachel no se podía imaginar el placer que le estaba causando en esa zona; era una pequeña sensación de dolor mezclada con placer. Sensación que hizo que, de un tirón del pelo rubio, separase a la chica de ella para atacar sus labios con desesperación.

Mientras la boca de Rachel atacaba los labios de Quinn, sus manos le quitaban el sujetador haciéndolo volar hacia atrás. Situó ambas manos en el filo del tanga de Quinn, lo agarró con fuerza y tiró hasta que lo rajó por completo.

**-Lo has rajado-** _miró a Rachel sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer._

**-Me estaba estorbando-** _sonrió mientras que, con una gran habilidad, se desprendió de lo que le quedaba aún puesto._

**-Rachel, estás tan…-** _notó la humedad que desprendía Rachel sobre su cuerpo._

**-¿Caliente?-** _terminó lo que Quinn no atinaba a decir._

Quinn asintió al ver las intenciones de Rachel. La morena llevó una de sus manos hacia la zona íntima de la rubia. El simple tacto, el mínimo roce era como tocar el cielo.

**-Parece que tú también te lo estás pasando bien-** _sonrió al comprobar lo que estaba causando sobre su zona íntima._

Quinn comenzó a mover su cadera en busca de más contacto ya que ahora era Rachel la que tenía el control sobre su cuerpo y la hacía desesperar. Los movimientos de Quinn eran más desesperados y la boca de Rachel estaba haciendo de las suyas por todo el cuerpo de la rubia, aunque Rachel no estaba dispuesta a darle aun todo lo que buscaba.

**-Rachel, por favor-** _se desesperó al notar cómo Rachel apartaba la mano para llevársela a su espalda y apretarla aún más contra su cuerpo._

**-Quiero disfrutarte-** _susurró a modo de respuesta a la vez que mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia._

Quinn ahora estaba sintiendo lo que había provocado anteriormente en Rachel. Miles de sensaciones le golpeaban. Con un rápido movimiento, y con la ventaja de su posición, coló una mano sobre la zona íntima de Rachel que, sin esperarlo, comenzó a tocar.

Rachel, con un gran gemido, comenzó a moverse al ritmo que le marcaba la rubia. Se agarró fuertemente al cuerpo de Quinn mientras que le arañaba la espalda. Sus bocas se buscaban con desesperación, sus cuerpos pedían más y más. El ritmo era frenético y sus respiraciones se volvían incontroladas mientras el placer les golpeaba constantemente. La mente de las chicas se quedaba en blanco y los sentidos se agudizaban. La piel y el tacto se volvían tan calientes como el fuego; un fuego que abrasaba por dónde pasaba.

Las horas iban pasando y, lo que antes había sido una fría y silenciosa cabaña enterrada bajo unas cuantas capas de nieve, ahora se había llenado por los gemidos de ambas mezclado con sus respiraciones agitadas. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora y el sudor se mezclaba en sus cuerpos unidos. No dejaron ninguna brecha para que circulase el aire entre ellas.

Los músculos temblaban por el esfuerzo. La respiración se había normalizado y su corazón bombeada a un ritmo normal. Reposaban la una sobre la otra, regalándose muestras de cariño, besos dulces, caricias en lugares que antes habían sido testigos de su ataque de pasión; lugares que habían sido arañados, mordidos y besados.

**-¿Cómo te encuentras?-** _preguntó una preocupada Quinn._

**-¿Tú que crees?-** _sonrió apoyada sobre el pecho de la rubia._

**-Pues si estás la mitad de cómo me encuentro yo… Ya me conformo-** _acarició la espalda de la morena._

**-¿Era tu primera vez?-** _preguntó mientras trazaba círculos en el pecho desnudo de Quinn._

**-Sí. ¿Y la tuya?-** _cuestionó con algo de vergüenza._

**-Con una chica sí-** _miró sonriente._

**-¿Y con un chico?-** _indagó extrañada por la respuesta de Rachel._

**-Estuve con un chico-** _contestó avergonzada._

**-¿Quién?-** _se interesó con un nudo en la garganta._

**-No lo conoces, va a otra escuela. Lo conocí en un curso de teatro que hice en verano-** _explicó la morena._

La rubia no supo qué decir. De repente, una sensación de vacío y frío se adueñó de su cuerpo, pues le dolía pensar que Rachel tenía a alguien más. El corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y Rachel lo notó; estar apoyada sobre su pecho, la alertó de que algo no iba bien en Quinn.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** _se incorporó para ver la cara de Quinn._

**-Me ha dado frío. Creo que deberíamos vestirnos-** _intentó incorporarse con Rachel encima._

**-Ese chico no significa nada para mí. Te lo prometo-** _agarró a la rubia del brazo cuando se disponía a recoger la ropa del suelo._

**-¿Y lo que ha pasado aquí? ¿Significa algo para ti?-** _intentó no derramar las lágrimas que se adueñaban de sus ojos._

**-Creo que ha quedado demostrado-** _se sonrojó recordando las cosas que habían sucedido hacía apenas unos minutos._

**-Puede significar muchas cosas. Yo te he confesado que he estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sé lo que sientes tú por mí. Entiéndeme, estoy algo preocupada al respeto porque para mí no ha sido solo sexo y no quiero hacerme ilusiones-** _soltó mientras se vestía ante la atenta mirada de Rachel por la cantidad de información que estaba soltando de golpe._

**-¿Terminaste?-** _preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa._

**-Si… ¿Por qué no te vistes? Vas a coger un resfriado y tampoco me ayuda el verte desnuda…**

Rachel tuvo que callar a la rubia con un beso. Un beso tan dulce, que hizo que se olvidara del frío y de los nervios que la estaban atacando.

**-¿Te responde esto a todas tus dudas?-** _volvió a sonreír mientras recogía ahora ella su ropa._

**-Es una buena respuesta… La mejor, diría yo-** _sonrió como una idiota por el beso de la morena._

**-Te quiero, Quinn. Y no eres un simple capricho, ni un experimento. Que me hayas confesado todo lo que pasó, y lo que has tenido que sufrir por mí, me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado. Y ahora más que nunca-** _le explicó mientras la abrazaba._

**-Tenía que haberlo confesado antes y no esperar a estar encerradas en una cabaña enterradas en la nieve y bajo cero-** _suspiró tranquila._

**-De eso ya hablaremos cuando salgamos de aquí-** _espetó enfadada._

**-Eso si conseguimos salir de aquí. Aunque…-** _la rubia fue interrumpida por la voz de un hombre._

**-¿Hay alguien ahí?- **_se escuchó a través del agujero de la chimenea._

**-¿Has oído eso Quinn?-** _exclamó una sonriente Rachel._

**-¡Sí! ¡Estamos aquí encerradas!-** _gritó Quinn por el hueco de la chimenea._

**-No os preocupéis, os sacaremos de ahí enseguida. Iros al centro de la habitación-** _dijo el guarda para proceder al rescate de las chicas._

**-Después de más de 24 horas desaparecidas, las alumnas del instituto William McKinley, Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, fueron encontradas con vida en una cabaña de seguridad sepultada bajo algunos metros de nieve. El gran despliegue de medios, y la rapidez de los guardas de la zona, lograron que el rescate fuese llevado a cabo sin problemas, a pesar de las dificultades climatológicas y del peligro de aludes en la zona, según han declarado los guardas forestales. Las chicas se encontraban en medio de un actividad escolar cuando la tormenta azotó Alpine Valley y no tuvieron más remedio que refugiarse en ésta cabaña, pero los temblores registrados provocaron que varias capas de nieve se desprendieran, sepultándolas así en lo que iba a ser su mayor pesadilla durante las 27 horas que ha durado su encierro…-** _la reportera daba la noticia acerca de lo sucedido en Alpine Valley._

**-¿Qué estás viendo Quinn?-** _preguntó Rachel a la vez que se acercaba a la rubia._

**-Estaba en Internet viendo las noticias y me he acordado de aquel día-** _explicó señalando la pantalla dónde se encontraba la presentadora de los informativos dando la noticia de lo ocurrido._

**-Hoy hará 12 años, ¿verdad?-** _observó la fecha de la noticia._

**-Sí, parece que fue ayer cuando tú y yo…-** _se sonrojó recordando su primera vez juntas._

**-¿Hicimos el amor? ¡Cómo iba a olvidarlo! Fue inolvidable en todos los aspectos. Quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a estar con el amor de mi vida por culpa de un accidente que casi acaba con nuestras vidas-** _sonrió ante la ironía de la situación._

**-Yo tampoco podría olvidarlo. Igual que tampoco puedo olvidar lo que nos pasó después-** _recordó lo difícil que fue de llevar la situación una vez fuera de la cabaña._

**-La universidad fue una etapa difícil, ya lo sé. Cinco años viéndonos cuando podíamos, pero para eso estaban los bonos de tren y la habitación de tu residencia en Yale-** _besó los labios de su chica recordando los fines de semanas que pasaba, a veces, en la residencia de Quinn._

**-La universidad no fue tan difícil como la cara que pusieron mis padres al decirles que estaba saliendo contigo-** _Quinn se entristeció recordando a sus padres._

**-Cariño, algún día lo aceptarán y lo entenderán-** _abrazó a su chica cuando descubrió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

**-No han querido saber nada desde entonces y, encima, me han devuelto la invitación-** _comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._

**-Aún tenemos tiempo. La boda no se celebra hasta dentro de unos meses… Si quieres, podemos intentar verles y hacerles ver la maravillosa persona en la que te has convertido-** _limpió las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la rubia._

**-¿Vendrías conmigo?-** _sonrió con dulzura._

**-Por supuesto, iría contigo al fin del mundo si me lo pidieses-** _besó los labios de la que iba a ser su mujer en tan solo unos meses._

**-¿Aunque el fin del mundo sea frío como el hielo?-** _le puso ojitos a la morena._

**-Aunque nos encontremos bajo cero, no me separaría de ti ni un milímetro-** _la besó con tal pasión que sus labios y sus cuerpos quemaban, consiguiendo derretir todo lo que se pusiera por delante._

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!<p>

Esto ha sido todo. Como os dije al principio, era una historia cortita.

Esperamos que la hayáis disfrutado!

Besos.


End file.
